Fire Freeze
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Dia yang beku hatinya atau dia yang meledak-ledak emosinya? Siapa pun yang dipilih, itu tidaklah penting—karena keduanya sama-sama berbahaya. AU. Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

-oOo-

Seorang pemuda pirang dan berkulit pucat berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru, suara sepatunya menggema di sepanjang koridor kosong. Gesturnya tidak sabar, telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang dengan paranoid, memastikan tak ada apa pun yang membuntutinya. Langkahnya menjadi nyaris berlari ketika ia berbelok memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan KEPALA SEKOLAH.

"Berita buruk."

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam berminyak yang duduk di belakang meja, mendongak kaku. "Katakan."

"Freeze terlibat masalah."

"Freeze? Apakah yang kau maksud—"

"Ya, dia."

Si pria rambut hitam menegakkan diri di kursi berpunggung tingginya. Punggungnya agak bungkuk, walaupun usianya baru mencapai kepala empat. Wajahnya serius dan tertarik, seolah dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Ia menatap si pemuda pirang dengan mata hitamnya, menilai. Ekspresinya kaku dengan sudut-sudut mulut yang tegang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Si pemuda pirang langsung berkeringat dingin. "Ia tidak menghubungiku sesuai janjinya. Dan ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Freeze tidak pernah begini, ia selalu menepati janjinya. Aku hampir seratus persen yakin benar pekerjaannya terhambat. Entah karena ia tidak bisa masuk atau tidak bisa keluar—"

"Kau terlalu cemas. Walaupun masih muda, Freeze bukan agen kemarin sore."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya takut misinya gagal. Maksudku, kalau Freeze saja tidak berhasil, bagaimana kita bisa mengatasi penjahat-penjahat ini."

"Aku sendiri tidak setuju menyebut mereka penjahat, mereka terlalu licik."

Pemuda pirang itu makin ketar-ketir di atas sepatunya yang telah disikat dengan cermat. "Nah, kau tahu itu. Mungkin Freeze berhasil masuk ke perangkap mereka atau—"

"Diam. Aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau terus-menerus mendengar suara napasmu yang keras."

Mendengar itu, si pemuda pirang bungkam. Jantungnya bertalu-talu akibat luapan rasa panik dan cemas."Benar, maafkan aku."

Pria berambut hitam itu berdiri dan menatap simbol sekolahnya yang tergantung di dinding di belakangnya. Jemarinya yang panjang ditautkan. Dahinya berkerut dalam, berpikir keras. Pemuda ini membuat masalah yang kelihatannya sepele menjadi menyeramkan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Baiklah. Pertama, kita tidak bisa langsung mencarinya karena ini belum lewat 24 jam semenjak Freeze tidak ada. Kita tidak bisa menyusulnya begitu saja, siapa tahu kita malah mengacaukan rencananya."

"Jangan—"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku. Kita harus memberikan kesempatan pada Freeze. Kau mengenalnya hampir sama dengan aku mengenalnya. Ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, paling tidak. Kita tunggu sampai besok malam. Kalau ia tidak menghubungimu, atau siapapun, dalam jangka waktu itu, kau boleh menyusulnya dan melihat keadaan."

"Kau gila. Freeze bisa saja sudah menjadi abu besok malam."

"Kau mendengarku."

Tatapan yang diberikan pria berambut hitam tadi sungguh tajam dan mengancam. Mengintimidasi semua sel tubuh si pemuda pirang. Namun, si pemuda pirang tetap bergeming, walaupun ia tahu ia telah kalah.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan rencanamu, tapi aku tidak punya ide lain."

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk, paham. "Tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri."

Pemuda pirang terkesiap, kaget dan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak membiarkanku pergi sendiri?"

"Maksudku seperti itu. Ada salah seorang siswaku yang begitu cemerlang sejak lama, nyaris membuatku jengkel. Aku ingin mengetes kemampuannya."

"Kau mengijinkanku pergi _dengan salah seorang muridmu_? Kau bercanda, Bapak Kepala Sekolah?" cemooh pemuda itu.

"Jangan menyebutkan jabatan itu dengan nada menghina."

"Bagaimana tidak bila kau memberiku _partner_ seorang anak bawang!"

"Kau boleh menyebutnya apa pun sesukamu, tapi aku berani menjamin, kemampuannya tidak terkalahkan."

Pemuda pirang menendang lemari arsip di ruangan itu. "Tetap saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Pekerjaanku akan terhambat, bisa-bisa aku malah tidak bisa menyelamatkan Freeze."

"Bocah ini bisa membantumu, aku bersumpah. Ia sudah akan lulus tahun ini, bekerja sama denganmu bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus baginya untuk belajar," jawab pria berambut hitam tenang, tidak terganggu dengan tendangan si pemuda.

"Bagaimana bila aku menolak?"

Lagi-lagi si pria berambut hitam hanya menatap. "Kau menolak? Kupikir kau mau menyelamatkan Freeze?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggertakkan gigi, kesal. "Apakah kau berusaha menahanku dari menyelamatkan Freeze? Karena kalau benar begitu, usahamu tak akan berhasil."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tak ada agen waras yang mau memusnahkan Freeze. Dan apakah ini berarti kau bersedia kupasangkan dengan salah satu siswaku ini?"

Jeda lama.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?"

"Kau mengambil pilihan yang tepat."

Pemuda pirang itu menggerutu panjang-lebar, rupanya ia masih tidak puas dengan keputusan pria di depannya. Berkali-kali ia memandang kursi di depan meja kerja kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya ia lelah, ingin rasanya duduk dan merebahkan diri sebentar, tapi ia mengurungkannya. Harga dirinya bisa terinjak lebih dalam lagi jika ia berani melakukannya.

"Kau boleh duduk, kalau mau. Sepertinya kau agak kelelahan. Biasanya kursi itu untuk murid-murid bermasalah yang harus kutangani, tapi tidak masalah jika kau memerlukannya."

Si pemuda pirang mendengus keras. "Aku tidak butuh."

Pria itu mengangkat bahu dan kembali menduduki kursi berpunggung tinggi di belakang meja kerjanya. "Omong-omong, kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan gadis ini. Ia cerdik, tentu saja, tapi agak—"

"Tunggu, sebentar." Pemuda pirang itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di ujung meja, menatap galak pria berambut hitam di depannya. "Bukan hanya kau menyuruhku menemani seorang anak bawang melakukan tugas praktek, tapi dia juga seorang _perempuan_?"

Satu alis terangkat. "Ada masalah kalau dia wanita?"

"Tentu saja ada! Maksudku, dia belum lulus akademi dan seorang _perempuan_, bagaimana—"

Ujung-ujung bibir si pria berambut hitam menegang. "Kau salah satu agen terbaik kami. Masalah _gender_ seharusnya menjadi masalah terkahir yang harus kau hadapi dalam menjalani sebuah misi."

"Aku bersikap profesional!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidak profesional. Aku hanya mengatakan seharusnya kau tidak terlibat dalam diskriminasi wanita. Itu menyedihkan dan tidak berpendidikan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi. Entah kau ambil keputusanku ini, atau tidak, itu urusanmu."

"Kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan Freeze?"

"Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Freeze. Aku yakin, walaupun kau tidak membantunya, ia bisa mengeluarkan diri dari apa pun yang dihadapinya."

Pemuda itu mendesah, keras. "Kau membuatku pening."

"Kuambil itu sebagai pujian. Orang biasanya mengatakan aku adalah penyebab kegagalan mereka."

"Aku tidak heran."

Tak ada tanggapan dari pria berambut hitam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tetap menyusul Freeze besok jika tak ada kabar apa pun dari dia. Aku juga akan membawa serta siswa seniormu yang katamu cemerlang itu. Walaupun jika ternyata dia tidak bisa membantu, kuharap setidaknya dia tidak menyusahkanku."

"Dan fakta bahwa dia seorang wanita?"

"Aku tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Pilihan yang bijak."

-oOo-

Pria itu baru keluar dari sebuah apartemen kumuh di pinggir kota, berpayung hitam di bawah derasnya hujan. Dia baru saja selesai bertemu dengan calon guru yang melamar. Kelihatannya positif. Bukannya dia kekurangan tenaga profesional dan ahli, tetapi pilihannya memang sangat sempurna.

Telpon genggam bututnya bergetar dari saku mantelnya. Begitu melihat layar, seringai kecil—yang agak tak wajar muncul di wajah seorang kepala sekolah—terpeta di wajahnya. Ia menekan tombol jawab dan langsung disambut derum mobil di latar percakapan.

"Freeze tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Ini kelewatan. Aku sedang menuju sekolahmu, mencari siapa pun orang yang hendak kau pasangkan denganku."

Pria itu segera berteduh di halte, menunggu bis yang menjadi tujuannya. Bagi orang luar, dia tampak seperti pria tua yang terlalu banyak pekerjaan.

"Aku tidak di sekolah. Kau juga sebaiknya tidak ke sekolah."

Terdengar dengusan di ujung sana. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Pak Tua? Di mana kau?"

"Aku berada di sekitar perbatasan Kent, tapi kau tak perlu ke sana. Orang yang akan kau temui sudah menunggumu di London."

"Kukira kau bisa lebih spesifik? London tidak sekecil lapangan _football_-mu, Kepala Sekolah."

"Lapangan _football_-ku tidak kecil. Itu salah satu lapangan _football_ paling sempurna yang bisa kau harapkan di seluruh Inggris—"

"Bla bla bla. Dengar, aku tidak mendengarkanmu."

"Kau mau perjalananmu menyelamatkan Freeze terhambat?"

Diam sejenak. "Katakan saja aku harus ke mana dan siapa yang harus kujumpai."

Bis datang. Pria berambut hitam itu menutup payungnya dan masuk. Ia segera memilih tempat duduk di sebelah seorang kakek yang kelihatannya hampir tuli.

"Hyde Park. Wanita berambut coklat. Aku sudah menyuruhnya menunggumu di sana. Seharusnya tak ada kesulitan."

"Kau—kau sudah menyuruh perempuan itu menunggu_ku_? Kau sudah merencanakan ini?"

"Kurang lebih. Aku tahu Freeze tak akan menghubungimu."

"Ugh. Aku tak akan berdebat denganmu di telepon. Kau membuang-buang waktuku."

Pria itu terkekeh halus. "Sebenarnya tidak kalau kau menuruti perkataanku dari awal, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah, Snape!" bentak pemuda di ujung telepon.

"Tentu saja kau masih tergolong bocah," balas Snape tidak peduli. "Kau bahkan baru boleh minum alkohol tahun depan."

"Freeze tidak beda jauh denganku," gertak pemuda itu. "Dia bahkan hanya beda satu tahun denganku, demi Tuhan!"

Snape bergeming sedikit mendengar itu. Kenyataan bahwa Freeze masih sangat muda kadang luput dari perhatiannya. Dan ketika siapa pun mengatakan itu, Snape tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa ketakutan atau senang. Kecermatan dan kehebatan Freeze sudah kondang hingga keluar negeri bahkan ketika ia masih sekolah. Snape tahu, dengan kehebatan seperti itu, Freeze bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau selain menumpas penjahat kelas kakap. Selama ini Snape hanya bisa berharap bahwa hati Freeze masihlah polos dan tidak ada kejahatan di sana—walaupun dari awal tidak ada tanda-tanda Freeze punya hati yang hangat.

"Freeze sudah dilatih sejak sesaat setelah dia bisa berjalan, berbeda dengan kau, Draco," jawab Snape datar.

Draco tidak menyahut. Diam-diam Snape curiga dia telah menekan tombol diam yang tepat.

"Aku tidak yakin akan sampai di Hyde Park sebelum matahari tenggelem," ujar Draco setelah jeda lama beberapa saat.

"Oh, kau bisa. Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu menyetir."

Draco mendengus. "Kupikir kau tidak setuju dengan caraku menyetir."

"Percaya dan setuju adalah hal yang berbeda. Harus kuakui aku agak ngeri ketika memikirkamu menyetir di jalan-jalan London yang ramai, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya."

"Nah, aku tak bisa melakukan itu jika harus sambil berbicara denganmu."

"Maka matikan teleponnya."

"Yeah," Draco terdiam sebentar. "Omong-omong, siapa nama gadis berambut cokelat tadi?"

Senyum aneh merekah di bibir Snape. Entah bagaimana, Snape punya perasaan misi penyelamatan ini akan menjadi sangat menarik. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger. Hah, namanya tidak bisa lebih aneh lagi," gerutu Draco sebelum memutuskan hubungan.

-oOo-

Hermione Granger tidak bisa menyangkal kalau saat ini adalah saat paling tidak menyenangkan buatnya. Dia sangat cemas, nyaris putus asa dan kepanasan. Perutnya melilit, seperti kebiasaan. Berkali-kali ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha keras membuat dirinya tetap tenang. Berdiri di tengah-tengah Hyde Park sendirian adalah hal terakhir yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tangannya mencengkram payung lebih erat saat hujan makin deras. Seharusnya dia jengkel karena tiba-tiba saja Kepala Sekolahnya memintanya datang ke Hyde Park dan menunggu sampai seorang pria pirang menghampirinya, tetapi dia malah merasa gugup setengah mati.

Hermione tahu, sesuatu yang penting akan terjadi. Namun itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa apa pun ini mulai membuatnya habis sabar.

Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu. Kakinya mulai kebas, pikirannya kacau balau dan ia berkeringat sedikit. Hermione berpikir mungkin ia akan menysuri taman sekali, hanya untuk mengecek apakah ada pria pirang yang juga dalam kondisi yang sama, hanya saja berdiri kebasahan di bawah pepohonan. Namun perintah Snape jelas, berdiri di tengah Hyde Park dan jangan ke mana-mana. Hermione ingin sekali menurut, tapi rasanya ia tak sanggup berdiri lebih lama lagi. Baterai telpon genggamnya habis dan Hermione tidak punya cukup banyak kata untuk mengutukinya.

Tiba-tiba, bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Hermione melonjak kaget sehingga payungnya tergelincir dari sela-sela kepalan tangannya. Untunglah payung itu sempat ditangkapnya sebelum Hermione benar-benar basah. Ia berbalik dan menemukan pemuda pirang dengan ekspresi mencemooh.

Oh, pasti orang ini yang membuatnya menunggu selama lebih dari waktu yang seharusnya.

"Kau Hermione Granger?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tanpa basa-basi.

Hermione mengangguk. Mulutnya terasa kering.

Pemuda itu menatapnya sekilas dengan tatapan menilai, kemudian mengedik. "Ikut aku."

Ia sudah berbalik sebelum Hermione sempat mengatakan apa. Pemuda itu tidak memakai payung—hujan membuat pakaiannya basah dan rambutnya menempel di kepala. Dia kelihatannya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hujan. Langkahnya cepat dan terburu-buru. Hermione segera berlari menyusul, memayungi pemuda itu sebisa mungkin.

Pemuda itu menoleh padanya dan mengangkat satu alis. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghindarkanmu dari flu, sepertinya," jawab Hermione rikuh, namun masih sarkastik.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahu. "Terserahlah."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hermione merasa seperti sedang mengasuh anak lelaki arogan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tetap berusaha memayungi mereka berdua, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Ia berjalan ke sebuah sedan hitam yang diparkirkan di pinggir taman. Hermione tidak yakin apakah itu boleh dilakukan, tetapi sepertinya pemuda ini tahu apa yang dia lakukan, jadi Hermione memilih tidak mengatakan apa pun. Toh ia melakukan sesuai kata Snape—dan Hermione percaya pada Snape.

Hermione masuk ke kursi penumpang di depan, membiarkan pemuda tadi kebasahan lagi ketika memutar sisi mobil untuk duduk di kursi pengemudi. Biarlah, pikir Hermione. Toh dia yang sengaja berbasah-basahan. Mengapa aku harus bersusah-susah untuk orang tidak tahu terima kasih seperti dia?

Pemuda tadi segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya bahkan sebelum Hermione memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Kaget, buru-buru Hermione meletakkan payung lipatnya di dekat kakinya, duduk lebih nyaman dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Pemuda ini menyetir dengan brutal di tengah hujan deras. _Wiper_-nya baru dinyalakan setelah tiga puluh detik perjalanan, membuat Hermione bertanya-tanya apa rencana yang telah dibuat Snape untuknya—dan apakah itu termasuk dalam kebut-kebutan di jalanan yang ramai dan licin dengan pandangan kabur.

"Jadi," Hermione berdeham, berusaha kelihatan kasual walau pun dia ngeri dengan cara menyetir pemuda ini. "Apa yang—maksudku, siapa kau?"

Kalau pemuda itu mendengar perkataan Hermione, dia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Hermione menelan rasa jengkelnya kuat-kuat, siap mengulang pertanyaan dengan kesopanan yang lebih sedikit ketika pemuda itu menjawab.

"Namaku Draco Malfoy," jawabnya datar dan jengkel, matanya terpaku pada jalanan. "Dan malam ini kau berada dalam pengawasanku."

Hermione tidak tahu apa maksudnya 'pengawasan', tapi dia berpikir itu tidaklah terlalu penting. Bagaimana pun, sudah empat tahun Hermione bersekolah di Hogwarts Akademi, sekolah kepolisian khusus yang mendidik orang-orang pecandu adrenalin dan petualangan. Mungkin inilah salah satu hasilnya yang baru lulus satu atau dua tahun lalu. Dia tidak keliatan tua, bagaimana pun. Tapi dia kelihatan sombong dan sangat pucat. Bagaimana bisa seorang polisi khusus yang tidak pernah bekerja di balik meja mempunyai kulit yang sepucat itu?

Penyakitan juga rupanya, pikir Hermione mengejek.

"Baiklah, er, Mr Malfoy," Hermione langsung menyesali kata-katanya. "Jadi—uhm, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"_Aku_ akan menyelamatkan temanku," ujar Malfoy, menyingkap rambutnya yang basah sambil membanting setir dengan ketepatan yang mengagumkan. "_Kau_ akan menjaga mobilku."

Hermione yakin, apa pun yang Snape rencanakan untuknya dan Malfoy, bukanlah karena mobil ini butuh pengawasan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan temanmu?"

"Nah, Granger, kurasa itu bukanlah urusanmu."

Nadanya tidak ramah. Hermione menggertak. "Itu menjadi urusanku kalau aku harus di sini menjaga mobilmu."

"Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu sebenarnya," seloroh pemuda itu kejam.

"Oh ya? Kurasa Snape akan senang mendengar kau mengabaikanku dan mungkin akan membuat kita berdua terbunuh."

Malfoy memandangnya dengan mata menyipit berbahaya. Tapi yang Hermione takutkan adalah kakinya yang masih menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Dan sepertinya ia menyadari ini karena ia tidak melirik jalan sedikit pun ketika bicara pelan-pelan dengan nada dalam.

"Kau hanya pengganggu, gadis kecil."

"Aku bukan gadis kecil!" jerit Hermione, berputar menghadap Malfoy dengan berani. "Dan aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu."

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin akan mati," seringai kejam membelah wajahnya.

"Dan kau yang akan disalahkan."

Skak mat.

Malfoy sepertinya menyadari hal ini karena tiba-tiba saja ia kelihatan sama jengkelnya dengan Hermione. Jakunnya bergerak ketika ia menelan semua makian yang telah bersiap di ujung lidahnya. Malfoy meraih ke kantongnya dan mengeluarkan telpon genggam yang agak basah. Ditekannya sebuah tombol, sebuah tombol lagi, sebuah tombol lagi dan langsung membentak ketika telpon diangkat pada deringan pertama.

"Persetan dengan ini, Snape!"

Hermione meringis ketika suara tenang Snape di ujung telpon terdengar dari _handphone_ Malfoy yang di-_loudspeaker_.

"Ada masalah, Draco?"

"Kau bercanda! Apa yang kau rencanakan, eh? Aku tidak mau mengajak gadis ini ke tempat Freeze! Dia bisa menyusahkan kami berdua. Aku _tidak_ peduli apa katamu, aku tidak akan membawa gadis ini denganku!"

Freeze. Mendengar kata itu, seluruh tubuh Hermione langsung menegang. Apa yang akan Malfoy lakukan malam ini berkaitan dengan Freeze. Freeze yang _itu_.

Uh-oh, Hermione harus ikut dengan pria menyebalkan ini.

"Whoa, whoa, tenangkan dirimu sebentar, Draco," jawab Snape. Hermione pikir Snape terdengar hampir senang. "Kau melakukannya dengan cara yang salah."

"Salah?" dengking Malfoy emosi, melajukan mobilnya menjauhi London dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. "Dia bahkan—"

"—tidak diberi kesempatan," sela Hermione keras, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Malfoy. "Malfoy tidak memberi saya kesempatan untuk melakukan apa pun, Mr Snape."

Suara Snapa terdengar kaget. "Miss Granger? Kau kah itu? Draco membuatmu mendengar percakapan ini? Sungguh kurang ajar anak itu."

"Aku sedang menyetir, Pak Tua."

Hermione mengerling membalas tatapan Malfoy. "Aku baru saja bertanya apa yang akan kami lakukan, tapi ia tidak menjawabku dengan ramah."

"Gadis jalang," umpat Malfoy keji.

Hermione mendelik, tidak terima. "Bedebah kau!"

"Anak-anak," potong Snape buru-buru, merasakan perseturuan yang mengguncang dari entah di mana. "Kalau kalian bersikap seolah akan menggorok leher satu sama lain, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghentikan misi ini."

"Kau tak bisa menghentikanku, Snape," gertak Malfoy. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun—garisbawahi itu—_apa pun_, untuk menyelamatkan Freeze."

"Aku tahu kau tetap akan nekat melakukannya, tapi aku bisa mencabut ijin kerjamu, Draco. Dan percayalah, ijin kerjamu tidak sebanding dengan kau menyelamatkan Freeze yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

Malfoy mengumpat keras-keras.

"Ah, Miss Granger, kau masih di sana?"

Hermione nyengir. "Ya, Mr Snape. Aku masih mendengarkan."

"Aku percaya Draco menyuruhmu menjaga mobilnya sementara dia beraksi sendirian," ujar Snape yakin, membuat Hermione sedikit terperangah. "Tapi jangan lakukan itu. Ikuti saja apa kata hatimu."

Hermione memberi Malfoy sebuah senyuman menang dan mengejek. "Tentu saja, Mr Snape. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah. Ketahuilah bahwa Draco tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Dia terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya."

"Persetan, Snape!"

Snape terkekeh. "Nah, semoga beruntung untuk kalian berdua." Kemudian ia mematikan telepon.

-oOo-

Perjalanan tidaklah menyenangkan. Bukan hanya karena tekanan aura membunuh yang timbul dari masing-masing individu, melainkan juga karena cara menyetir Malfoy yang kebablasan. Hermione ingin sekali mencengkram joknya kuat-kuat, untuk sekedar meredakan rasa takut, namun ia menolak harga dirinya diinjak Malfoy. Sudah dua belas kali Malfoy menerobos lampu merah, tujuh kali menyerempet pembatas jalan dan dua puluh tujuh kali diklakson kendaraan lain.

Hermione tahu mereka harus buru-buru, namun ini benar-benar kelewatan.

"Tidak bisakah kau pelankan kecepatanmu sedikit?" gertak Hermione dengan tangan mengepal.

Malfoy menyeringai dan menoleh. "Kenapa? Gadis kecil takut akan mati tertabrak?"

"Kalau pun kita mati, itu karena kita yang _menabrak_, bodoh," balas Hermione. "Tidak ada yang menabrak mobil yang kecepatannya 200 km per jam."

Malfoy mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Apa bedanya?"

"Pokoknya kurangi kecepatanmu!"

"Eh, aku tidak ingat kau bisa memberiku perintah."

"Ini bukan perintah, ini nasihat. Kau sebenarnya sudah tahu ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli."

"Apakah semua agen Snape arogan seperti kau?"

"Mereka bilang arogan adalah daya tarikku yang paling kuat."

"Siapa mereka itu? Sekumpulan nenek di bar?"

Malfoy terkekeh dalam, nadanya gelap. "Kalau kau berkata begitu."

Hermione menggertakkan gigi dan memutuskan dia harus terus bicara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laju mobil yang seakan ingin menyamai kecepatan cahaya.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Malfoy tidak langsung menjawab. "Wiltshire."

"Wiltshire?" Hermione mendelik tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda? Dalam keadaan badai seperti ini? Wiltshire? Perjalanan memakan waktu dua jam ke sana, Malfoy, belum lagi kau mungkin masih mencari alamatnya dan matahari sudah tenggelam sekarang!"

Malfoy langsung menggertak. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan sejak tadi, berkhayal sedang dalam balap mobil?"

Hermione menghela napas panjang melalui sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat, menenangkan diri. Malfoy jelas bukan remaja yang supel dan menyenangkan—kalau ia masih bisa disebut remaja. Lagi pula, perjalanan ngebut ini membuatnya agak mual dan pusing. Hermione bukanlah orang yang gampang mabuk, namun kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyaksikan pophonan yang berkelebat cepat di samping.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?"

"Kita? Sudah kubilang kau—"

Malfoy menginjak rem dalam-dalam ketika segerombolan turis yang sibuk memotret dalam kegelapan malam menyebrang, membuat Hermione terhempas keras di kursi. Dadanya sakit tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman. Untunglah Hermione sudah memakai sabuk pengaman, kalau tidak, entah apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Hermione akan tewas dengan otak berceceran terkena dasbor. Tapi kalau itu bisa membuat Malfoy kehilangan pekerjaannya, rasanya Hermione tidak terlalu keberatan.

"Kau bisa dengan mudah membunuh seseorang!" pekiknya agak panik.

Malfoy mengabaikan protes panik Hermione sama sekali. Ia kembali menyetir, tidak berusaha memelankan laju kendaraannya. Ekspresinya serius dan kasar. Penuh emosi dan konsentrasi. Ia tampak sangat berbahaya. Seolah tujuan Malfoy adalah membunuh sebanyak mungkin orang dalam perjalanan menjemput Freeze.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kau keterlaluan!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Granger. Aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan temanku yang terjebak di suatu rumah tidak kukenal di Wiltshire. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Hermione melihat arlojinya. "Jam sembilan kurang."

"Tengah malam," gumam Malfoy pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebelum tengah malam aku harus sudah mengeluarkan Freeze. Kalau tidak—"

"—nah, kalau kau menabrak dan kita tewas, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Freeze-mu itu."

Malfoy menoleh, mendelik dan membentak. "Tutup mulut, gadis kecil!"

"AKU BUKAN GADIS KECIL!" teriak Hermione di depan wajah Malfoy.

"Terserahlah. Berapa umurmu? 13 tahun?" ejek Malfoy.

"Aku 18, idiot!"

"Cukup dekat."

"Pelankan laju kendaraanmu!"

"DIAM!" gelegar Malfoy, semakin bernafsu melajukan kecepatannya yang sudah gila-gilaan.

Hermione panik. Perasaannya tidak enak ketika merasakan perutnya berjumpalitan. Belum pernah dia berada dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan begitu cepat. Hermione tahu yang seharusnya dirasakannya adalah adrenalin, namun bukan adrenalin yang berdenyut di kepalanya, melainkan rasa mual. Badai sudah berkurang di daerah sini, namun hujan masih turun sedikit. Matanya melebar ketika Malfoy membelok dengan kasar, lagi-lagi menerobos lampu merah.

"Hentikan kendaraanmu," gumam Hermione dari sela-sela giginya, mencengkram jaketnya erta-erat di bagian perut.

Malfoy menggertak tidak setuju, wajahnya merah karena marah. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak—"

"Hentikan atau aku akan muntah di jok mobilmu!"

Malfoy meneriakkan beragam sumpah serapah ketika ia membelok dengan kasar, keluar dari jalur aspal dan masuk ke area peopohonan. Serta merta di menginjak rem kuat-kuat sekaligus membelokkan mobilnya dengan tajam, membuat mobil langsung berhenti dalam posisi miring tepat di sebelah pohon besar berdahan rendah. Mesin mobil langsung mati begitu saja. Hermione segera membuka pintu mobil, mengeluarkan kepalanya dan muntah-muntah.

"Oh, demi malaikat yang paling agung," teriak Malfoy penuh emosi, menutup telinganya mendengar suara muntahan Hermione. "Siapa pun, hentikan gadis iblis ini!"

Hermione masih sibuk muntah-muntah di atas salah satu tanaman berumput, namun dalam hatinya ia tertawa puas dan mengejek-ejek Malfoy. Tahu rasa kau, Malfoy. Salah sendiri dari tadi tidak sopan dan seenaknya sendiri. Sekarang kau malah jadi terhambat. Hah, dengarkan betapa parah muntahanku Malfoy. Semua makan siangku keluar dari lambungku.

Setelah selesai, Hermione tidak langsung menegakkan diri. Mulutnya pahit, ia harus sikat gigi atau paling tidak berkumur. Ia bergumam pada Malfoy, masih dengan kepala menunduk keluar.

"Hei, kau," suaranya serak tapi puas. "Aku minta minum."

"Kau baru saja muntah!" pekik Malfoy. "Kau pikir aku akan memberikan airku kepadamu?"

"Ya, Malfoy. Atau kita tidak akan berangkat."

Malfoy mengalah walaupun diiringi dengan beragam kutukan lain. Ia meraih ke dasbor di depan Hermione, mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya dengan jijik kepada Hermione.

"Ini minummu, tolol," Malfoy mendorong botol itu ke tangan Hermione yang terulur aneh.

"Trims," kekeh Hermione. Segera ia mengusap mulutnya dengan air itu, meneguknya banyak-banyak, berkumur dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Diulangi lagi proses yang sama sampai Hermione merasa mulutnya sudah bersih dan enak, sebelum ia duduk tegak dan menyeringai puas pada Malfoy.

"Kukembalikan," ujar Hermione sambil memberikan botol air mineral itu kepada Malfoy lagi.

Malfoy berjengit jijik. "Tidak akan kusentuh benda itu lagi. Buang atau bagaimana, terserah. Jangan masuk ke mobilku."

Hermione mengusap mulutnya dan membuang botol itu dengan asal keluar, lalu ia menutup pintu mobil. Memang ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya—bagaimana pun, Malfoy harus segera menyelamatkan temannya yang mungkin sedang dalam masalah sekarang—namun ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak terlalu peduli. Toh perjalanan mereka baru setengah jam dan ini sudah setengah lebih perjalanan. Malfoy saja yang paranoid.

Lagipula, menurut kabar burung tentang Freeze yang Hermione dengar, pemuda hebat itu sanggup menyelamatkan dirinya dari apa saja.

Malfoy segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju jalanan beraspal lagi. Ia tampak marah dan jengkel sekali. Walaupun sekarang mobil sudah tidak melaju sekencang tadi, tetap saja kecepatan Malfoy tidak bisa disebut pelan. Hermione tahu kebencian Malfoy hanya untuknya seutuhnya dan ini tidak menghindarkannya dari bertanya-tanya—

Sepenting apakah Freeze untuk Malfoy?

-oOo-

Setelah perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit yang menggerogoti kesabaran Draco sampai habis, mereka sampai di rumah besar bergaya Victoria bercat putih yang tampak asing dan tak terawat. Draco memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang semak-semak, tersembunyi dari kegelapan malam. Tangannya mencengkram kemudi ketika ia mengamati rumah itu. Draco sendiri tidak yakin apakah benar ini tempatnya—bagaimana pun, ia hanya mengikuti insting dan naluri. Tapi siapa pun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau rumah ini menyeramkan. Rumah besar yang tersembunyi di atas bukit tidak pernah menjadi sarang hantu untuk Draco dan kawan-kawan seprofesinya, namun rumah itu selalu menjadi sarang para penjahat.

Draco melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berputar ke kursi belakang, meraih sekotak koper yang berat luar biasa. Ia membukanya, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol, menyelipkannya di pinggangnya dan mengambil sebuah lagi. Seperti kebiasaan, Draco mengecek isinya, menarik resleting jaket hitamnnya yang telah mengering dan bersiap keluar dari mobil untuk mengintai.

"Oi, bagaimana denganku?"

Draco menggertakkan gigi, meredam makian yang digumamkannya dalam hati. Ia sudah lupa sama sekali dengan gadis berambut lebat pembawa sial di sebelahnya. Granger sama sekali tidak bicara setelah dia muntah-muntah di perkebunan seseorang tadi. Ia bahkan tidak berkomentar ketika Draco nyaris menabrak sapi. Dan Granger memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk bicara sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau menjaga mobilku?"

"Kau dengar kata Snape," seringai gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Jadi entah kau membiarkanku berkeliaran di sini dan mengikutimu dan memperbesar kemungkinan kita ketahuan—atau kau memberiku senjata dan membawaku masuk ke dalam."

Di Hogwarts Akademi, Draco tidak pernah diajarkan untuk membeda-bedakan jenis kelamin musuh. Entah dia pria bertato atau gadis berdada besar, kalau ia musuh dan harus dimusnahkan, maka Draco harus memusnahkannya. Draco berpikir apakah Granger bisa dimusnahkan secara legal, namun ia tahu bahwa Granger—dan Draco—di sini dalam perintah Snape. Ijin kerjanya membayang di mata ketika ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," gerutunya. "Kau bisa menggunakan senjata api?"

Granger mengangguk.

Draco meraih ke dalam kotaknya lagi dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau panjang yang tajam dan berkilat di bawah sinar lampu jalan. "Kau bawa ini."

"Pisau?" tanya Granger tak percaya, menatap Draco tak percaya. "Bukankah kubilang aku bisa menggunakan senjata api?"

"Ya, tapi kuasumsikan ini misi pertamamu," jawab Draco, matanya menatap berbahaya. "Dan satu hal yang diajarkan Freeze padaku, jagan biarkan seseorang yang baru pertama kali menjalankan misi penyelamatan memegang senjata api."

"Tapi aku bisa menggunakannya!" pekik Granger.

"Aku tidak akan pura-pura aku percaya padamu. Toh pisau ini lebih bermanfaat buatmu ketimbang pistol. Kau perempuan, penjahat tidak akan menembakmu, dia akan menyerangmu dari dekat."

Granger mendelik. "Aku sudah terlatih, Malfoy."

"Tidak bagiku," balas Draco dingin, dengan kasar mendorong bagian gagang pisau itu ke perut Granger. "Kau ambil ini atau aku terpaksa menguncimu di mobil."

"Setan biadab kau," maki Granger, merebut pisau itu dari tangan Draco.

Draco menyeringai keji, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia segera keluar dari mobil, diikuti dengan Granger yang menggenggam pisau itu dengan kekuatan yang menyeramkan. Mau tak mau Draco berpikir, dari tadi ia tidak melihat sisi cemerlang Granger yang dibanggakan Snape.

"Kau tahu, Malfoy," bisik Granger di sebelahnya. "Aku bisa menusukkan pisau ini di punggungmu dan kau mungkin tak akan tahu."

Draco memikirkan resiko itu sebentar, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kita berada di sini karena Snape mengijinkan, Granger. Kurasa kau tak ingin mengecewakan dia."

Granger mendengus dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak sopan di sela-sela napasnya. Granger setuju dengan Draco. Dia tahu, bagaimana pun, semua ini berkat Snape. Draco sendiri tidak terlalu senang ada Granger di sampingnya—Granger juga bisa dikatakan sama dengannya.

Mereka sampai di pintu depan yang luar biasa besar. Draco menyiapkan senjatanya dan membuka pintu itu sedikit. Pintu itu membuka dengan mudah, tanpa suara dan halus gerakkannya. Draco mengendap masuk, berhati-hati dengan apa pun yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Granger mengikuti di belakang, walaupun dia kelihatan santai seolah sedang memasuki rumah yang hendak dibelinya.

Rumah itu kosong dan gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda telah dihuni selama beberapa dekade. Udaranya dingin mencekam, baunya pengap. Bau itu membuat Draco mengeryitkan hidung. Draco terus berjalan, tidak berani memanggil nama Freeze bahkan sepelan apa pun. Ia terus berjalan, berbelok ke sebuah ruangan mengikuti instingnya. Draco selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran Freeze, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi ia pun tidak tahu. Draco terus berjalan mengendap, suara sepatunya tidak terdengar sedikit pun. Granger jalan pelan-pelan di belakangnya, mengamati sekitarnya dengan tertarik dan menutup hidung. Senjatanya dipegang santai di tangan.

Draco mengerling jengkel pada Granger dan mengingat bahwa dia harus protes pada Snape nanti.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerungan pelan. Draco langsung menegakkan diri, Granger langsung berdiri rapat di sampingnya.

"Kau dengar itu?" bisik Ganger, matanya melebar waspada.

Draco ingin berteriak dan mendorong Granger jauh-jauh darinya, namun ia menahan keinginan itu kuat-kuat. Ia bisa merasakan jantung Granger yang berdegup di balik bahunya dan ini membuatnya terganggu. Draco mengusir perasaan itu dan terus berjalan berhati-hati. Rumah ini sepi dan makin ke dalam, tercium bau amis yang luar biasa.

Mereka tiba di depan ruangan besar rumah itu—yang mungkin didesain sebagai ruang duduk dulunya. Gerungan tadi makin keras, membuat Draco yakin kalau siapa pun orang itu ada di dalam. Draco tidak yakin apakah itu Freeze atau bukan, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tertangkap dan terbunuh. Pikirannya jernih, adrenalin mengalir deras ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Napas Granger yang hangat menerpa lehernya, membuat Draco berbalik dan mendelik memperingatkan.

"Jangan bernapas terlalu keras di leherku," desisnya hati-hati, bibirnya dekat dengan telinga Granger.

Granger menegang sesaat, kemudian matanya melebar ngeri. Draco sempat berpikir apakah ia terlalu mempesona Granger atau bagaimana—yah, Draco memang agak kelewat sombong untuk kebaikkannya sendiri—namun ia sadar kalau Granger bahkan tidak mendengar kata-katanya karena napasnya makin keras dan cepat.

"Darah," bisik Granger.

Draco langsung mengikuti arah pandang Granger dan menemukan maksudnya. Darah merah yang menggenang, tebal dan terinjak sepatunya. Draco mengendap-endap dan mengikuti arah darah itu. Jantungnya berlomba-lomba dengan jantung Granger di belakangnya. Pikirannya mulai kacau dan ia mulai merasakan rasa panik di dadanya. Tolong, jangan Freeze. Siapa saja, jangan Freeze—

Rasa lega menguasainya ketika wajah yang ia lihat bukanlah wajah Freeze. Darah itu milik seorang lelaki berkumis tebal yang mendapatkan luka parah di kepala. Pria itu kelihatannya sudah mati, matanya lebar menatap kekosongan. Draco melangkahi mayat orang itu dengan hati-hati, masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan gelap itu menuju suara gerungan tadi. Semakin dalam, mata Draco lebih bisa beradaptasi. Lebih banyak mayat di lantai berkarpet, semua dengan luka temabakan atau tusukan yang fatal. Bau amis yang tadi diciumnya adalah darah semua orang ini. Draco bertanya-tanya pakah Freeze yang membunuh semua orang ini—dan di manakan Freeze sekarang.

Matanya yang tajam menangkap gerakan terikat di tengah ruangan.

Draco mengangkat pistolnya, siap menembak sambil berjalan semakin dekat—berusaha melihat wajahnya. Orang itu mengeluarkan suara gerungan pelan lagi dan berkelit di kursinya. Ternyata orang itu terikat. Bulan menyinari wajahnya melalui jendela besar di dinding dan Draco mengerjap ketika lelaki itu mendongak. Wajahnya bersimbah darah dan babak belur, tapi Draco masih mengenali matanya yang hitam dan dalam, menatap Draco dengan pandangan mengerikan yang lebih menakutkan dari rumah ini sendiri.

Di belakangnya, Granger memekik tertahan.

-oOo-

Hermione sudah menyadari bahwa itu orang yang dicari Malfoy sebelum Malfoy mengatakannya.

"Freeze."

_Well_, Hermione tidak menyangka ternyata perjumpaan pertamanya dengan Freeze begini menegangkan. Hermione bahkan nyaris pipis di celananya ketika melihat wajah Freeze yang bersimbah darah. Freeze tampak seperti mayat hidup. Duduk di tengah ruangan, terikat dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baru saja mati. Sebenarnya Hermione sedikit berharap menemukan Freeze dalam kondisi _freezing_—misalnya seperti membeku setelah berenang di danau saat badai tadi. Namun Freeze yang seperti ini jelas lebih menakutkan.

"Draco," suara serak Freeze membuat bulu roma di leher Hermione berdiri semua. "Kau mengajak seseorang."

"Yeah," Malfoy menghela napas, berjalan mendekati Freeze. "Ini Hermione Granger. Siswa senior favorit Snape."

"Hermione Granger," desah Freeze, seolah sedang merasakan nama Hermione dengan mulut penuh darah. "Gadis yang berani, kukira, mengingat kau kesukaan Snape."

Hermione berjalan mendekat, tersenyum canggung walaupun ia berusaha tidak bergidik. "Hai."

Semakin dekat, Hermione makin bisa melihat wajah Freeze. Seluruhnya berlumur darah, terutama di mulut dan pipinya. Matanya biru sebelah, tapi tatapannya masih mengintimidasi dan menakutkan. Mulut Freeze yang robek membentuk sebuah seringai menyeramkan—yang menurut Hermione tidaklah semengerikan ini kalau dia tidak seperti baru saja menelan darah. Kemejanya robek di bagian depan, jinsnya robek di bagian lutut dan sepatunya terlihat seperti baru saja terbenam dalam genangan darah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Freeze?" tanya Malfoy waswas. "Kenapa kau dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini?"

"Yeah, keadaan ini memang agak memalukan," Freeze menyetujui ketika Malfoy memotong talinya dengan pisau Hermione. "Aku berhasil mengalahkan semua idiot ini—sebelum Grindelwald datang dan menghabisiku habis-habisan. Kurasa aku sempat pingsan dan terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Wajah Malfoy tegang. "Jadi di mana Grindelwald sekarang?"

"Kabur," ujar Freeze dengan gigi menggertak. Ia mengerang ketika Draco menarik talinya dengan paksa, mengiris luka dangkal di dadanya. Hermione menyaksikan dengan ngeri ketika ia melihat luka lain—warnaya biru dan sangat jelek—tepat di atas ulu hati Freeze.

"Demi celana Snape, Freeze," Malfoy meringis. "Grinelwald benar-benar menghabisimu."

"Aku tahu. Grindelwald benar-benar berbahaya," gertak Freeze sambil berdiri.

Freeze merobek lepas kemejanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk dan mengusapnya pelan-pelan di wajahnya. Hermione menyaksikan dengan ngeri ketika menyadari betapa dalam luka Freeze. Parah juga kelihatannya. Sudut mulutnya robek sampai sekitar pipi kanan. Matanya bengkak dan biru, sementara beberapa tempat lain memar. Teringat tadi sudah muntah dan merepotkan Malfoy, Hermione memutuskan bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak mau muntah lagi.

Hermione mendekati Freeze. "Sini. Biarkan aku yang—yang membersihkan wajahmu."

Freeze mendongak menatap Hermione dengan mata hitamnya. Tatapannya membuat Hermione sedikit canggung, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Freeze menyerahkan pakaiannya pada Hermione dengan perlahan-lahan, matanya masih terpancang pada Hermione.

"Aku akan—kau tahu di mana kamar mandi?"

Freeze menggeleng pelan. Malfoy yang menjawabnya.

"Di sebelah sana, Granger. Sekalian nyalakan lampu, aku tidak suka suasana gelap seperti ini. Buat dirimu berguna," seloroh Malfoy pongah.

Hermione langsung menghadapnya dan memberinya gerakan tangan yang kurang ajar sebelum berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk Malfoy. Freeze terkekeh dalam samar-samar.

Malfoy menggerung di belakang Hermione. "Kubunuh kau, Granger!"

"Snape akan menggorokmu!"

Freeze diam saja ketika Hermione bekerja. Kadang dia meringis, kadang mengerang, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kalau tidak ditanya Malfoy. Kemeja Freeze yang berwarna abu-abu dengan cepat berubah menjadi merah saking banyaknya darah di wajah Freeze. Hermione dalam hati bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang bisa kehilangan begitu banyak darah tanpa merasa pusing atau limbung. Hermione mungkin memang bukan ahlinya dalam merawat orang, tapi ia tahu kalau kehilangan darah bisa menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Kemudian dia bertanya-tanya siapa nama asli Freeze.

Hermione sudah banyak mendengar tentang kecerdikan dan kehebatan Freeze dalam dunia kepolisian khusus. Guru-gurunya di Hogwarts Akademi banyak bercerita tentang kehebatan Freeze waktu masih sekolah. Freeze sendiri sudah dilatih sejak sebelum dia masuk Hogwarts Akademi oleh mentornya yang sekarang sudah tua, Albus Dumbledore. Dan darah pemberantas kejahatan sudah mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Namun tetap saja, rasanya tidak ada orang yang menyebutnya dengan nama aslinya. Semuanya menyebutnya Freeze, walau pun rasanya semuanya tahu nama asli Freeze.

Dan Hermione juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang dengan mata hitam bisa dijuluki Freeze. Bukankah seharusnya Freeze—beku—menggambarkan seseorang yang seperti es? Misalnya dengan mata biru cerah, rambut pirang, kulit pucat dan senyum dingin yang mematikan. Freeze yang ini hanya punya bagian senyum itu, sedangkan sisanya lebih mirip Malfoy.

Hermione mendengus jengkel tiap mengingat Malfoy.

"Draco," panggil Freeze dengan suara yang sudah lebih baik setelah sebagian darahnya hilang. "Aku curiga Grindelwald meninggalkan sesuatu untuk kita di atas lemari."

"Seperti apa misalnya?" sahut Malfoy, menatap bagian atas lemari yang tingginya kira-kira dua meter setengah.

"Aku tidak tahu," Freeze meringis ketika Hermione mengusap luka jelek di dadanya. "Lihatlah."

Malfoy mengambil kursi dan mulai memanjat lemari itu. Kursi itu pendek, sehingga Malfoy tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di atas lemarinya. Tangannya bergerak di atas lemari, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud Freeze. Tubuhnya tertarik semua. Ia berjinjit di satu kaki sementara tangannya terulur jauh-jauh, berusaha mencapai bagian belakang lemari. Hermione ingin tertawa melihat Malfoy. Baginya, Malfoy kelihatan seperti pemain sirkus yang salah gerakan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Freeze," gumam Malfoy kehabisan napas. "Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang—"

Sebuah kotak hitam jatuh dengan suara gedebuk di sebelah Hermione.

Sontak Hermione meraih kotak itu. Kotak itu berwarna hitam seutuhnya, tidak besar tapi lumayan berat. Hermione menemukan kaitannya, melepaskannya dengan hati-hati dan membuka tutup kotak itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah tabung dengan panjang satu jengkal, bagian tengahnya dililit oleh bermacam-macam kabel berwarna merah. Perlahan Hermione menyentuh tabung itu dan merasakan dingin di jemarinya. Dibalikannya tabung itu. Bagian depan tabung itu ada sebuah persegi panjang kecil yang berhubungan dengan kabel-kabel tadi. Angka di persegi panjang itu menyala seperti lampu, berwarna merah, berkedip-kedip dan bertuliskan—

_00:13_

Hermione langsung menjatuhkan benda itu dan berdiri menjauh.

"Bom," gumamnya panik. Matanya nyalang ketika ia bertatapan dengan Malfoy yang bingung. "Itu bom, Malfoy!"

Malfoy langsung berlari ke arah Hermione dengan panik. Freeze langsung berdiri dengan sigap. Hermione menatap sekeliling, mencari jalan keluar. Dalam keadaan takut dan panik, Hermione berusaha mengingat seberapa jauh ia masuk ke dalam dengan Malfoy tadi lewat pintu depan. Jauh. Tidak akan terkejar—

"Keluar lewat jendela, Draco!" teriak Freeze.

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang!"

Malfoy menatap Freeze seolah dia gila sebelum berlari dan menabrak jendela besar keras-keras. Kaca langsung pecah di mana-mana. Freeze tidak menunggu Malfoy sampai di bawah dengan selamat, melainkan langsung menarik tangan Hermione, mengangkatnya di pinggang dan _melemparkannya_ begitu saja keluar jendela yang kacanya telah pecah seolah dia hanya karung beras.

Hermione nyaris berpikir: Astaga, seringan itukah aku?

Mungkin suatu hari Hermione bisa menceritakan ini pada anak-anaknya di masa depan—"Aku dilempar dari jendela oleh pria yang baru saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh Grindelwad!"—namun untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Gerimis di luar menyerang wajahnya yang merah karena panik tadi. Untuk sepersekian detik Hermione merasa terbang, sebelum gravitasi melawannya dan ia jatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk di atas rumput basah. Hermione langsung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari lututnya, bergetar sampai ke kepalanya. Hermione meringis da berusaha bangun.

Freeze tiba-tiba mendarat dengan cekatan di sampingnya. Ia merenggut lengan Hermione dan menariknya dengan kasar menjauh dari rumah itu. Hermione berusaha tetap mengikuti langkahnya dengan tertatih-tatih. Begitu sampai di bawah pohon besar, Freeze mendorong Hermione di dekat akarnya, menindihnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan terdengar ledakan dengan suara paling besar yang pernah Hermione dengar.

Hermione tidak tahu mana yang lebih aneh: menemukan bom dan menyelamatkan semua orang atau Freeze menindihnya di bawah pohon tua.

Entah setelah berapa lama, Freeze berguling ke rumput yang basah di samping Hermione. Hermione mengambil napas panjang, melegakan paru-parunya. Mungkin Hermione memang ringan, tapi Freeze jelas tidak ringan. Rambut Hermione terkena sedikit darah dari wajah Freeze yang belum sepenuhnya bersih, lututnya kebas dan rasanya siap putus kapan saja.

Hermione menoleh dan menemukan Freeze berbaring di sebelahnya. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit—yang Hermione asumsikan berasal dari luka buruk rupa di dadanya. Sementara itu, Malfoy tak jauh dari mereka, megap-megap mencari udara dengan tangan menutupi wajah—yang membuat Hermione heran.

Hermione memutuskan bahwa ia harus berterima kasih pada pria yang bertelanjang dada di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih, Freeze."

Freeze tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

-oOo-

**Hm. Genre ini jelas beda dengan fic-fic saya yang sebelumnya. Beri tahu saya pendapat kalian aka review!**

**DarkBlueSong**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

-oOo-

_4 bulan kemudian_

Freeze menggeliat malas di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba membawa dirinya kembali tidur. Namun, pikirannya berputar-putar, berkelana tanpa tujuan jelas. Memaksa Freeze memikirkan hal lain alih-alih tidurnya yang nyaman. Yang paling utama dalam pikirannya adalah _kapan_ _alarm_-nya akan berbunyi.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira sepuluh menit, jam digital kecil di nakas samping tempat tidurnya berdering. Akhirnya. Bunyi nyaringnya perlahan-lahan membuat Freeze tersadar sepenuhnya, kemudian membuatnya jengkel. Sampai kapan ia harus bangun lebih cepat dari _alarm_-nya yang berbunyi bahkan lebih cepat dari kokok ayam jantan?

Bukan berarti ada ayam jantan di sekitar sini, tentu saja.

Dengan kepalan tangannya, Freeze mematikan alarm itu. Angkanya menunjukkan pukul 05.00. Terlalu pagi untuk sebuah kompleks apartemen elit di London. Freeze menyeret kakinya keluar kamar, berjalan menuju lemari es tempat ia akan meminum susu dingin langsung dari kartonnya. Langit terang pagi musim panas mengintip dari sela-sela kordennya yang ditutup rapat. Mencoba mengundang Freeze segera keluar.

Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mempersiapkan diri. Bayangan di cermin menampakkan sebuah wajah mengantuk, balas menatap dengan mata hitam yang angkuh. Tak ada perubahan pada kantung matanya, malah kalau bisa justru terlihat lebih tebal. Freeze menyikat giginya sambil terus memikirkan apakah jadwal tidurnya yang berantakan bisa kembali seperti semula. Bukan berarti Freeze pernah tidur sepuluh jam tanpa jeda setelah ia menginjak pubertas, tapi setidaknya ia masih diijinkan untuk bangun setelah _alarm_-nya berbunyi.

Freeze bukan orang yang suka kebiasaan. Rutinitas membuatnya muak dan cepat marah. Sebisa mungkin ia mengubah sedikit kebiasaannya satu bulan sekali. Dua bulan lalu, misalnya, sebelum sarapan ia akan menonton televisi—sekarang kebiasaan itu ia ganti dengan langsung sarapan tanpa televisi. Kemudian sebulan lalu, ia mencuci muka kemudian menyikat gigi—sementara sekarang ia menyikat gigi dulu sebelum mencuci muka.

Rutinitas-rutinitas pagi yang tidak penting sengaja dilakukannya karena selain ia jadi cepat bosan kalau sudah hafal sesuatu—hal ini juga mengingatkannya bahwa beberapa hal akan selalu berubah.

Ketika berpakaian, mata jeli Freeze menangkap warna gelap yang kontras dengan kulit Kaukasianya. Warna gelap jelek yang tidak bisa didefinisikan warna sesungguhnya—campuran antara hijau, biru dengan seberkas warna kuning di pinggirnya. Memar bukanlah suatu hal asing. Mereka seperti gigitan nyamuk bagi orang biasa. Datang dan pergi, kadang tidak disadari bagaimana bisa terjadi. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Freeze berpakaian dan menemukan bercak memar di kulitnya tanpa ingat bagaimana atau kapan dia mendapatkannya.

Namun luka di dadanya ini membuatnya agak heran. Bahkan setelah empat bulan, belum ada tanda-tanda yang signifikan warnanya memudar. Tentu saja ia tidak terlalu peduli apa kata orang—itu pun kalau mereka berani mengatakan seberapa parah kelihatannya memar itu—namun, bagaimana pun, Freeze hanyalah manusia biasa yang kadang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu.

Atau, yah, semacam itu.

Freeze meraih _handphone_-nya, mengecek pesan yang masuk dengan acuh tak acuh. Tak ada yang benar-benar mengirim pesan untuk Freeze hanya untuk basa-basi. Freeze terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar obrolan usil—dan semua koleganya tahu itu. Kabanyakan berasal dari tagihan kartu kredit—yang mana Freeze yakin sudah ia bayar beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian ia menemukan satu pesan dari mentornya, pendiri Orde Phoenix, Albus Dumbeldore.

_Tetap fokus, anakku._

Bibir Freeze membentuk sebuah senyum melecehkan.

-oOo-

Tarik, buang. Tarik, buang. Tarik, buang.

Otot-otot tangannya berteriak minta istirahat, namun ia nyaris tidak merasakannya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, tapi ia tetap berusaha keras mengabaikannya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berlatih, mendorong dirinya sedikit terlalu jauh dari pada kemampuannya. Keringat bercucuran dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat bintang alih-alih atap _gymnasium_.

Namun Draco Malfoy tidak menyerah.

Ia tahu mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan. Mungkin juga mati dengan beban berat di dadanya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha. Fokus hanya untuk indra dan tarikan napasnya. Tarik, buang, tarik, buang. Ya, begitu terus. Ia akan mencapai targetnya kalau ia terus berusaha. Berhenti sekarang hanyalah sia-sia, yang ia dapat hanya tubuh lelah dan target yang tidak terselesaikan.

Jantungnya berdetak keras di dada, duk duk duk, memberi peringatan agar ia beristirahat sejenak. Bahwa seluruh fisiknya sudah lelah. Jantung itu makin keras ketika Draco menyadari—dengan sedikit terlambat—bahwa telapak tangannya yang berkeringat tergelincir besi barbel. Satu sisi barbel terjatuh menimpa sisi tubuhnya, sementara tangannya jatuh lunglai tak berdaya. Draco mengerang. Rasa sakitnya bertambah parah tatkala sebelah tangannya masih berjuang keras mengangkat barbel itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Bagus sekali, pikirnya pahit. Aku akan mati tertimpa barbel. Contoh yang bagus untuk agen-agen baru di kantor.

Draco sudah akan mengutuk ketika beban di satu tangannya berangkat sepenuhnya.

"Kupikir kita sudah melewati bagian yang ini, Draco," Freeze berkata datar sambil meletakkan beban berat itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Sekarang kedua lengan Draco benar-benar lemas sampai ia nyaris tidak bisa merasakan jari-jarinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sedang apa _kau_ di sini?"

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu."

"Kau akan menjawab lebih dulu."

Draco mengumpat. Bicara dengan Freeze membuatnya makin lelah.

"Aku hanya berlatih, oke?" Draco memejamkan mata, menghindari lebih banyak bintang yang muncul di penglihatannya.

"Kelihatannya justru kau ingin membuat kedua lenganmu putus."

"Aku memang mempertimbangkannya," gumam Draco sarkastik, walaupun ia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar hanya bersikap menyebalkan.

Freeze melempar sebotol air mineral dingin di perutnya. Tampaknya Freeze baru saja menyelesaikan lari paginya karena ia juga masih berkeringat, walaupun napasnya tidak berat seperti Draco. Namun setelah Draco pikir-pikir, ia tidak ingat Freeze pernah bernapas berat.

"Kau bisa dehidrasi." Freeze berdiri menjulang di sebelahnya dengan mata menatap mengejek. "Atau perlu kupegangkan botolnya untukmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Dengan susah payah demi harga diri, Draco memaksa lengannya terangkat dan menegak air botolan itu banyak-banyak.

"Kalau kau bukan temanku, mungkin kau sudah kubiarkan mati di sini."

"Betapa beruntungnya aku." Kemudian mata Draco beralih pada kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Freeze. "Lari pagi dan belanja bulanan?"

Freeze mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Kenapa kau latihan di sini alih-alih di markas?"

Draco bangun terududuk. Matahari sudah jauh lebih terang dibandingkan ketika ia baru masuk ruang _gymnasium_ bawah tanah apartemennya ini. Udara musim panas juga lebih menyengat. Kedua lengannya masih menuntut untuk tetap beristirahat, namun kapan Draco pernah mendengarkan keluhan anggota-anggota tubuhnya?

"Tumben kau peduli."

Freeze menatap Draco dengan mata hitamnya yang kadang masih membuat Draco bergidik. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun mereka berteman, namun Draco kadang masih merasakan aura ancaman dari Freeze. Draco mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang selain Dumbledore yang mengenal Freeze lebih dari siapa pun, namun fakta ini tidak menutup fakta lain bahwa ia sendri juga tidak terlalu mengenal Freeze. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa membaca sorot mata Freeze atau ekspresinya. Ingatan Draco tentang masa kecil mereka tidaklah terlalu baik, namun ia berani bertaruh Freeze sudah bersikap seperti ini sejak kali pertama mereka berjumpa.

Tidak, Freeze tidaklah tertutup. Hanya saja—memang sudah sifatnya yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Draco, meneguk lagi air dingin dari botolnya.

Freeze mengamati ruangan sekitar, mencoba mencari jam dinding yang siapa tahu ada di ruangan pengap ini. Ternyata ia menemukan satu, jauh di ujung ruangan, di atas jendela kecil yang menampakkan sedikit cahaya matahari.

"Hampir jam 8."

Draco mengerang. "Kita harus segera ke markas."

"Kau yang harus," jawab Freeze sambil berjalan menuju lift. "Tidak ada yang berani menegurku."

Draco mengayunkan botolnya yang setengah terisi ke kepala Freeze. "Oi, bukan berarti kau bisa enak-enakan terlambat."

Freeze mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri dengan wajah datar—yang membuat Draco ngeri.

"Cepat mandi sana. Bau keringatmu tidak enak."

-oOo-

"Oh, demi Tuhan," Hermione Granger mengeluh putus asa. "Ada apa dengan kartu sialan ini?"

Kartu pengenal Hermione yang masih licin sama sekali tidak berguna walaupun sudah berpuluh-puluh kali digesekkan di alatnya. Pintu geser dari kaca anti peluru di depannya tetap bergeming, menolak membuka bagi siapa pun yang tidak punya kartu pengenal. Berkali-kali Hermione mencoba membuka dengan paksa, namun hasilnya nihil. Alat itu tetap menolak kartunya, secara tidak langsung menganggap Hermione orang asing yang tidak begitu cerdas caranya untuk menyelinap masuk alih-alih calon agen Orde Phoenix yang harus menghadiri acara penting lima menit lagi.

Koridor sudah sepi. Hermione memang salah karena seharusnya ia datang setengah jam sebelum acara berlangsung—seperti agen seangkatannya yang lain—namun takdir berkata lain. Jarak rumah-markas yang biasa ditempuhnya dalam waktu sepuluh menit dengan mobil, harus ditempuhnya dua puluh menit dengan berlari. Semua karena ia tidak bisa mengganti sendiri ban yang bocor.

"Ayolah." Hermione menekan kartu itu kuat-kuat, kemudian menggeseknya. Lampu warna merahnya tak kunjung berubah hijau.

Hermione bisa saja mengambil jalur memutar, masuk lewat pintu belakang. Namun itu akan memakan waktu lebih banyak lagi—dan Hermione hampir yakin pintu itu dikunci sekarang.

Hermione mulai terisak putus asa diam-diam.

"Kartumu bermasalah?"

Hermione melonjak kaget. Di belakangnya, dua pria dengan celana panjang dan kemeja mengamati gerakan tangannya yang terus bergerak menggesek kartu itu. Yang satu menatap dengan geli, yang satu dengan ekspresi datar.

"_Well_, Granger, seharusnya kau datang lebih awal," kata Malfoy nyinyir.

Hermione ingin menggertaknya karena bersikap sok tahu, tapi lidahnya kelu karena baru saja terisak diam-diam.

Freeze mengulurkan tangannya mengambil kartu Hermione. Digeseknya kartu yang baru satu minggu lalu dibuat itu—dan hasilnya tetap sama. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Freeze mengeluarkan kartunya sendiri dari saku bajunya, menggesekkan kartu itu, kemudian pintu kaca yang sedari tadi seolah-olah mengejek Hermione terbuka dengan mulus dan lancar. Udara segar dari pendingin udara di dalam langsung menerpa leher Hermione yang basah.

Freeze mendesakkan kartu Hermione kembali ke tangan pemiliknya. "Sebaiknya segera kau bawa ke bagian administrasi, kalau tidak mau menemukan kesulitan lagi."

Hermione mengerjap, menatap Freeze dengan pandangan kosong dan kagum.

"Bukankah kau mau masuk?" Freeze mengedik ke arah ruangan luas yang sudah hampir penuh. "Kau salah satu calon agen baru kan?"

"Err, ya." Hermione agak kehabisan napas. "Um, terima kasih."

Freeze hanya menatapnya.

Hermione buru-buru menyelinap ke dalam. Ruangan yang bentuknya mirip ruangan teater ini sangat bising. Kursi-kursi bagian depan sudah terisi penuh. Yang tersisa hanyalah sedikit kursi di bagian belakang yang jauh dan tinggi. Jelas, Hermione bukan di sekolah lagi. Peraturan tak tertulis tentang siapa yang datang terlambat duduk di depan tidak berlaku di tempat ini. Semua orang berebut di bagian depan—dan menganggap duduk di kursi belakang adalah kutukan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati, Hermione menaiki tangga mencari kursi kosong sedepan mungkin. Ia menemukan kursi itu, kira-kira sepuluh baris dari depan dan berada tepat di tengah-tengah. Hermione langsung memikirkan berapa kali ia harus mengatakan permisi dan meminta maaf untuk sampai di tempat itu, namun—sekali lagi—ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun karena datang terlambat kecuali ban mobilnya.

Tepat setelah Hermione meletakkan bokongnya di sana—di antara seorang gadis Asia berkacamata dan seorang cowok berkepala plontos—Albus Dumbledore masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anakku."

Gumaman selamat pagi bertebaran di senatero ruangan. Tidak niat. Tapi Dumbeldore sepertinya sudah terbiasa karena ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Selamat datang di auditorium Orde Phoenix," Dumbledore melanjutkan dengan wibawa dan senyum ramah yang agak tidak sesuai. "Aku, Albus Dumbeldore, akan memimpin acara penting hari ini, yaitu seleksi tahap akhir sekaligus pembagian divisi bagi agen Orde Phoenix yang baru."

Tepuk tangan sopan memenuhi ruangan. Mata Hermione secara tidak sengaja menangkap Freeze yang duduk jauh di bawah, di samping panggung, bersebelahan dengan Snape. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan malu ketika menguap lebar-lebar tanpa berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Di belakangnya, Malfoy terkantuk-kantuk di kursinya, juga sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa ia tidak ingin berada di tempat ini.

"Dasar sombong," omel Hermione. "Aku tahu kalian berdua agen elit Orde Phoenix, tapi tidak usah meremehkan juga."

Cowok berkepala plontos di sebelahnya melirik Hermione dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, anak-anakku," lanjut Dumbeldore. "Banyak sekali anak-anak muda yang mendaftar di Orde Phoenix setiap tahunnya. Namun sayang sekali, tidak semua siswa yang terdaftar dapat kami angkat menjadi agen resmi Orde Phoenix. Hanya mereka yang memenuhi syarat dan berkompeten serta sanggup melaksana semua tugas yang akan diberikan Orde Phoenix, yang bisa tergabung dalam keluarga ini."

Hermione memikirkan dengan geli bagaimana bisa Dumbledore menyebut sekelompok besar orang yang rata-rata sanggup membunuh siapa saja dengan sebutan keluarga. Namun Dumbledore adalah pendiri Orde Phoenix, jadi rasanya adil jika Dumbledore menyebut kelompok ini semau udelnya sendiri.

"Karena itu, hari ini aku beserta semua ketua divisi Orde Phoenix akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang berhasil masuk secara resmi menjadi agen Orde Phoenix. Penilaian ini diambil berdasarkan nilai kalian selama di sekolah, sekaligus nilai-nilai pelatihan selama dua minggu belakangan."

Dua minggu yang sangat melelahkan untuk Hermione. Karena tiap pagi ia harus datang pukul lima dan pulang ke rumah setelah jam sepuluh. Pelatihan itu sendiri meliputi latihan-latihan dasar yang ekstrim. Lari mengelilingi Hyde Park dua puluh kali adalah salah satunya yang membuat Hermione agak trauma.

"Hanya akan ada dua puluh peserta yang berhasil masuk. Untuk itu, aku mohon, bagi kalian yang namanya tidak ada di daftar yang sebentar lagi akan muncul di layar, silahkan meninggalkan auditorium dengan tertib. Jangan lupa mengembalikan kartu pengenal di administratif."

Di belakang Dumbledore, sebuah layar super besar mulai menampakkan ke-dua puluh nama. Dimulai dari abjad pertama dari nama belakang masing-masing peserta. Hermione menunggu-nunggu dengan cemas ketika satu-dua nama muncul. G, ia menunggu huruf G. Hermione menyilangkan jari-jarinya tanda keberuntungan sambil terus menunggu namanya muncul. Jika Hermione tidak lolos dalam tahap ini, maka sia-sialah perjuangannya. Pupus harapannya menjadi agen Orde Phoenix seperti yang telah menjadi cita-citanya sejak usia 15 tahun.

Kemudian ia melihatnya.

_Granger, Hermione._

Hermione sekarang resmi menjadi agen Orde Phoenix.

"YEAH!"

Perlahan-lahan, satu demi satu, sebagian besar siswa keluar dari auditorium diiringi dengan isakan dan keluhan tidak terima. Auditorium yang tadinya penuh sesak sekarang nyaris kosong melompong, menyisakan segelintir orang yang tersebar di kursi-kursi yang saling berjauhan. Hermione menyadari bahwa kedua orang yang tadi duduk di kanan kirinya telah pergi, meninggalkan ia sendirian duduk di bagian atas. Dengan sigap Hermione mengendap-endap turun ke bawah dan duduk di baris kedua, tepat di belakang seorang cowok berambut cokelat terang.

Sekarang, Hermione hanya perlu melihat di divisi apa ia ditempatkan.

"Selamat, agen baru Orde Phoenix," Dumbeldore tersenyum ramah pada mereka. "Kalian telah berhasil menyisihkan puluhan orang lain untuk sampai ke tahap ini. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Mata Dumbeldore bergerak ke sana ke mari mengamati wajah-wajah dua puluh agen barunya yang rata-rata masih muda dan hijau. Hermione melirik ke tempat Freeze duduk, namun tatapannya malah bersiborok dengan Malfoy. Malfoy langsung memandangnya dengan sorot terkesan-tapi-mengejek. Hermione mendelik garang padanya. Rupanya sifat Malfoy yang sok sama sekali tidak berubah sejak kejadian di Wiltshire itu.

"Kurasa aku akan langsung saja. Baiklah. Seperti kalian ketahui, ada enam divisi di Orde Phoenix. _Well_, sebenarnya lebih dari itu, tapi secara resmi ada enam divisi. Dan dua puluh dari kalian akan terbagi-bagi ke dalam divisi itu. Divisi pertama, Persenjataan, dengan ketua Mr Rubeus Hagrid. Silahkan, Mr Hagrid."

Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan kekar dengan brewok yang luar biasa, melangkah untuk berdiri di sebelah Dumbeldore. Walaupun perawakannya sangar—dan Hermione mengira-ngira pria itu mampu menghancurkan batu menjadi pasir hanya dengan mencubitnya—namun mata hitamnya tampak ramah. Ia tersenyum di balik jenggotnya.

"Pagi, anak baru," sapanya. "Yah, aku akan bacakan siapa saja yang masuk timku tahun ini. Baiklah. Uhm—"

Nama Hermione tidak ada dalam daftar itu, jadi ia agak merasa lega. Bagaimana pun, Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan masa depannya di Orde Phoenix menjadi seseorang yang harus bertarung melawan musuh dengan senjata-senjata berat. Hermione sendiri lebih memilih bertarung dengan menggunakan pisau dari pada cambuk.

Dua puluh orang berkurang menjadi tujuh belas. Tujuh belas berkurang menjadi enam belas. Enam belas direkrut lagi menjadi tiga belas. Tiga belas diambil Divisi Komunikasi menjadi sepuluh. Sepuluh orang berkurang menjadi tujuh. Dan Hermione masih berada dalam ketujuh orang yang belum masuk divisi apa pun itu.

Tinggal dua divisi, pikir Hermione. Sekarang ia mulai cemas. Malsalahnya, pilihannya tinggal dua sekarang. Kalau bukan Divisi Khusus, maka Hermione akan menghabiskan waktunya kerjanya dengan melaksanakan tugas-tugas polisi elit biasa. Seperti mengawal pejabat pemerintah atau Ratu Elizabeth. Tugas seperti itu memang merupakan kehormatan, namun Hermione lebih memilih diberi tugas yang lebih memakan waktu, tenaga dan pikiran ketimbang menunggu Ratu Elizabeth minum teh di kedai mewah.

"—Mr Snape?"

Snape berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah tegang yang biasa. Dari kejauhan, Hermione bisa melihat ubannya makin terlihat jelas—membuat Hermione mengira-ngira kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu Snape. Severus Snape bukan hanya kepala sekolah, ia juga Kepala Divisi Khusus Orde Phoenix. Dan walaupun Hermione biasanya tidak terlalu peduli pendapat Snape, kali ini ia benar-benar berharap Snape mau merekrutnya.

"Divisi Khusus tidak sembarangan merekrut anggota," ujar Snape, mata elangnya mengawasi lapar. "Tahun lalu, bahkan tidak ada satu pun agen yang berhasil masuk ke divisi ini."

Hermione merapatkan rahagnya sambil diam-diam menyilangkan jarinya lagi.

"Namun karena pertimbangan tugas dan tanggung jawab, sudah saatnya aku memilih satu dari kalian untuk bergabung dengan timku." Mata hitam Snape bagai bor yang melubangi kepala Hermione saking tajamnya ia menatap. "Hermione Granger, jangan kecewakan aku."

Terjadi jeda waktu yang agak panjang di auditorium itu.

"_Well_?"

"Eh?"

Snape menghembuskan napas dengan ekspresi kecut, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya kembali duduk di kursi.

-oOo-

"Kenapa dia, Snape?!"

"Apakah aku harus menjawabmu?"

"Tidak usah memaksakan anggota baru jika memang tidak ada yang berkompeten!"

"Apakah kau berhak memutuskan?"

"Aku berhak memberi suara!"

Snape duduk di balik mejanya dengan ekspresi keras, berusaha menghentikan keluh kesah Draco tanpa membuat masalah atau keributan yang lebih banyak. Freeze duduk di sofa di ujung ruangan, mengangkat kaki ke meja. Santai, namun matanya mengawasi dengan tajam. Granger berdiri bersandar di pintu, meremas-remas tangannya sampai berkeringat dan memerah. Tidak nyaman, seolah ia siap pergi kapan pun Snape mengatakan kalau merekrut Granger adalah suatu kesalahan.

Draco menendang kursi di depan meja Snape sampai terbalik.

"Kau tidak akan mendukungku, eh?" Draco beralih pada Freeze, secara tersirat meminta bantuan.

Freeze mengedik, menegak soda dingin yang diambilnya dari lemari es Snape. Tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaran konyol yang tidak bisa dilihat ujungnya.

Draco mendengus mengejek. "Tentu saja. Kau yang dulu menyelamatkannya di Wiltshire itu."

Mengangkat satu alis, Freeze bergumam, "Bukankah itu sudah tugas kita?"

"Dia BUKAN bagian dari tugas kita!" teriak Draco, suaranya menggetarkan pintu tempat Granger bersandar.

Freeze tidak bereaksi. Granger mengambil napas panjang, sangat sakit hati mendengar penolakan terang-terangan Draco. Ia tidak akan menutup-nutupi, Granger sangat senang dan lega berhasil masuk ke tim Snape, ke Divisi Khusus. Sekarang impiannya tercapai. Namun kalau bergabungnya ia berarti hancurnya Divisi Khusus, Granger tidak bisa memikirkan jalan yang lebih baik selain ia mundur. Sebelum semuanya terlalu terlambat. Walaupun mungkin ini berarti patah hatinya yang pertama.

Draco menatap Granger dengan wajah keruh, namun segera beralih ke Snape.

"Snape!"

"DIAM!" tegas Snape. Tangannya mengepal tegang di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Kau meragukanku, Malfoy? Baik! Kau bisa mundur dari tim ini kalau tidak mau menerima Granger!"

Kalimat terakhir Snape langsung mengubah suasana. Cuaca musim panas yang seharusnya cerah berubah menjadi muram di ruangan itu. Panas, pengap, seperti di dalam oven.

Draco menatap Snape dengan sorot tidak percaya. Kaget. Sama marahnya dengan Snape, sama jengkelnya dengan Freeze, sama sakit hatinya dengan Granger. Wajahnya menggelap mendengar ultimatum Snape. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan tarikan napas berat yang diambil dengan emosi. Tatapannya sama keras dan dinginnya seperti es.

"Kau," Draco berkata dengan nada dalam, marah. "Kau memilih anak baru ini—_gadis_ ini—yang sama sekali belum ada kemampuannya sama sekali—yang hanya karena pernah mengikuti misi kecil _satu_ kali bisa menjadi agen kesayanganmu—ketimbang aku? Aku yang selama bertahun-tahun selalu melaksanakan permintaan dan perintahmu tanpa berat hati? Aku—yang telah dan akan terus mengabdi pada pekerjaan ini?"

Snape balas menatap dengan ekspresi yang sama, namun tatapannya penuh sorot kecewa. "Arogansi, Draco. Menjadi agen kesayangan Ratu Elizabeth membuatmu menjadi arogan."

"Bukankah seharusnya _kau_ yang menjadi arogan?" balas Draco panas, matanya menantang Snape tanpa takut. "Bagaimana pun, tim_mu _yang menjadi kesayangan Ratu Elizabeth."

Snape menyeringai menyeramkan, melecehkan. "Entah kau menerima keputusanku atau meninggalkan tim, aku tidak akan rugi banyak, Draco."

Draco menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di meja Snape, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah marah dan panjang menuju pintu. Granger segera menyingkir, dengan berani mendongak menatap mata Draco.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Draco balas menatap marah Granger. Kemudian ia pergi sambil membanting pintu keras-keras, langkah kakinya menggertak sepanjang lorong. Atmosfer tegang yang sedari tadi menggantung rendah di udara menguap cepat di ruangan itu, berubah menjadi atmosfer dingin dan penuh kekecewaan.

Snape menghela napas keras. "Granger."

Granger mendongak menatap Snape, masih meremas kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pernah berani berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu dari tim ini."

Freeze menyeringai ironis. Granger mengangguk dan menelan ludah.

-oOo-

Tak ada suara di situ selain kertas yang bergesekan dengan kertas lain. Bahkan suara napas pun samar. Pendingin ruangan berdengung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lelah dipaksa terus-terusan mengalahkan cuaca panas yang makin parah ketika mendekati awal bulan September. Musim gugur masih belum ingin menyapa sebagian besar penduduk Inggris yang mulai muak dengan cuaca panas tanpa henti.

Freeze duduk di meja kerjanya tanpa banyak bergerak selama beberapa jam terakhir. Tekun membaca sambil sesekali mengerling risih pada pendingin ruangan bobrok itu. Walaupun hampir tiap hari datang ke kantor, Freeze hampir tidak pernah duduk tenang di balik meja kerjanya seharian. Nyaris semua pekerjaannya di luar ruangan. Jadi melihatnya duduk hampir seharian di ruangan kecil itu, membuat petugas kebersihan agak heran.

"Mister?"

Freeze mendongak dengan leher kaku. Terlalu banyak menunduk. Lupa untuk sesekali menggerakkan otot-ototnya yang terbiasa bekerja keras saking tenggelamnya dalam berbagai surat kabar kuno yang kertasnya sudah sangat rapuh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakan aku bisa membersihkan ruangan Anda sebentar?"

Freeze menggeleng, tersenyum hambar pada wanita berambut putih yang sudah mengabdi di gedung Orde Phoenix selama berpuluh-puluh tahun itu. "Tidak perlu. Terima kasih, Madam." Kemudian matanya melirik sofa dan meja kopi yang berdebu karena berminggu-minggu tidak diduduki, serta-merta ia berubah pikiran. "Tapi Anda bisa membersihkan itu."

Wanita itu mengangguk, membawa alat-alat kebersihannya. Mulai membersihkan sofa duduk untuk dua orang yang sebenarnya gabungan dari sofa di ruangan Snape.

"Apakah Anda tidak membersihkan ruangan ini tiap hari, Madam?" basa-basi Freeze bertanya. Sebagian karena ia sudah agak lelah terus-terusan membaca artikel dengan huruf kecil-kecil dan warna yang sudah memudar, sebagian karena heran mengapa lemari arsip dan meja kerjanya selalu bersih tiap hari sementara sofanya tampak kumal sekali.

"Anda sendiri yang mengatakan jangan tiap hari membersihkan ruangan ini, Mister," wanita tua itu dengan sabar mengingatkan, membersihkan sofa kulit dengan kain lap bersih. "Lagi pula, selama dua minggu terakhir, aku ambil cuti. Pulang ke Skotlandia. Cuaca bagus sekali ketika musim panas seperti ini, Mister. Tidak seperti London yang terlalu panas. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menikmati sedikit sinar matahari di peternakan ayahku."

Salah satu sudut mata Freeze berkedut.

"Kapan terakhir kali Anda membersihkan ruangan saya?"

Wanita itu menyemprotkan sesuatu yang berbau menyengat, kemudian segera dilap dengan kain yang sama. "Sekitar awal Agustus, aku ingat sekali. Ketika Divisi Khusus baru mendapatkan agen baru. Gadis berambut cokelat itu. Miss Granger namanya, kalau aku tidak keliru. Dia tidak bisa masuk ruang Mr Snape karena kartunya tidak bisa dipakai, terpaksa ia meminta bantuan kartuku."

Mata Freeze menyapu ruangannya. Kecil, rapi, asing. Tidak ada satu benda pun yang berubah tempatnya. Buku disusun rapi sesuai topik. Arsip tersimpan sesuai abjad. Bahkan tidak ada bolpoin yang keluar dari tempatnya. Semuanya normal. Sama ketika Freeze meninggalkan kantornya di sore hari.

Ruangan Freeze tidak sebesar ruangan Snape. Bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar tidurnya di apartemen. Hanya ada meja kerja biasa dengan kursinya, lemari buku dan arsip yang tidak besar, serta sofa dan meja kopi yang jaraknya agak berjauhan dari tempatnya biasanya duduk. Belakangan ia banyak menghabiskan waktu membantu Granger berlatih—menggunakan pisau, menembak, kegiatan-kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan Divisi Khusus kalau tidak ada misi. Jadi ia tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan ruang kerjanya sendiri. Namun, fakta bahwa meja dan lemari arsipnya selalu dibersihkan sementara sofa dan meja kopinya tidak membuatnya merasa aneh, entah apa alasannya.

"Lalu siapa yang membersihkan ruanganku tiap hari?"

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu, Mister. Itu urusan Kepala Kebersihan," jawab wanita itu, menegakkan diri setelah mengelap bersih meja kopi dari debu dan kotoran. "Apakah Anda ingin aku menanyakannya pada Kepala Kebersihan?"

Jemari tangan Freeze mengusap _headline_ surat kabar yang tanggal terbitnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun—_Teror Desa Kecil di Inggris_. Kemudian menimbang dan memutuskan dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu, Madam." Senyum Freeze berubah menjadi senyum yang lebih nyata.

"_Well_, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali bekerja."

Perginya wanita itu membawa dilema lain bagi Freeze. Ganjil, namun sangat lazim di saat yang bersamaan. Tentu saja mungkin petugas kebersihan itu malas membersihkan sofa dan meja kopi Freeze karena dia tahu Freeze tidak pernah menerima tamu—apalagi menerima tamu di ruangannya. Tak ada yang tidak tahu itu. Semua tamu untuk Divisi Khusus selalu diterima di ruangan Snape, atau tempat lain yang lebih privat. Tidak ada petugas kebersihan yang mau repot-repot membersihkan sofa dan meja yang selalu diacuhkan pemiliknya. Bagaimanapun, petugas kebesihan hanyalah manusia, walaupun mereka bekerja di Markas Besar Orde Phoenix.

Atau mungkin selama dua minggu memang tidak ada yang membersihkan ruangannya. Hanya karena Freeze lebih sering duduk di mejanya dan sesekali membaca arsip, secara tidak sadar ia menghindarkan bagian-bagian itu dari debu. Tak ada petugas kebersihan yang bisa disalahkan karena menghindari ruang kerja Freeze yang legendaris bahkan sebelum ia resmi menjadi agen Orde Phoenix.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengecek.

Seharusnya, ia mengecek ruangan Snape pertama kali. Jelas karena ruangan Snape adalah ruangan paling besar dan ia adalah Kepala Divisi Khusus. Banyak rahasia yang tersimpan di lemari arsipnya. Namun Snape selalu memanggil petugas kebersihan secara khusus dan mengawasi sendiri ketika ruangannya dibersihkan. Dan Freeze tahu Snape tidak mudah ditipu.

Jadi ia ke ruangan Granger dulu. Bukan apa, karena ruangan Granger lebih dekat dengan ruangannya.

Setelah menggesekkan kartunya di alat pengenal di sebelah pintu ruangan Granger, Freeze masuk dan menemukan Granger sedang mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari kardus kecil sambil bergumam sendiri. Sekali lihat, Freeze langsung bisa menebak Granger sedang menata ruang kerjanya dengan barang-barang pribadi seperti foto berpigura atau boneka kecil. Dan dari sekali pandangan menyapu dan menyeluruh itu juga, Freeze tahu bahwa ruangan Granger dibersihkan seluruhnya. Tidak pilih-pilih seperti di ruang kerja Freeze.

Didasarkan perasaan iseng, Freeze mengendap-endap masuk. Bermaksud menyerang Granger dari belakang. Granger sama sekali tidak mendengarkan karena ia masih sibuk menggumamkan lagu sambil menata buku-bukunya sesuai abjad. Beberapa detik Freeze sempat menatap bagian belakang badan Granger sambil berjalan diam tanpa suara seperti kucing.

Setelah cukup dekat, Freeze meraih pinggang Granger. Namun rencananya gagal ketika Granger berbalik dengan cepat, menendang pinggang Freeze kuat-kuat, kemudian mendesaknya ke lemari buku. Satu tangannya memutar kedua tangan Freeze sehingga terjepit di antara lemari buku dan tubuh Freeze sendiri, sementara tangan lainnya mencekik leher Freeze.

Freeze tidak akan pernah mengakui ini secara terang-terangan, tapi ia sangat terkesan dengan Granger. Bahkan Malfoy tidak segesit ini ketika seumuran Granger.

Ketika mereka bertatapan, Granger berseru kaget. "Freeze!"

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, Freeze menyeringai gelap. Ekspresi ketakutan Granger saat perjumpaan pertama mereka melesat cepat di balik matanya.

Granger mengendurkan cengkramannya di tangan dan leher Freeze. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikit pun, Freeze membebaskan tangannya, mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Granger, memutar tubuhnya dan menekan Granger di meja dengan wajah lebih dulu, tangannya terpelintir di punggung. Buku-buku yang belum sempat diletakkan Granger di lemarinya berjatuhan. Bunyi _gedebuk_ pelan mengiringi tarikan napas Granger.

"Peraturan pertama dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, Granger," Freeze masih menyeringai, mengawasi Granger yang megap-megap kehabisan napas. "Jangan cepat mempercayai musuh."

"Tidak—bisa—napas—"

"Yeah, aku bisa lihat itu." Dengan sedikit entakan, Freeze melepas tangan Granger, membiarkannya bangun sendiri.

Wajah Granger merah, kaget dan jengkel. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengendap-endap di belakang punggungku—untung aku tidak sedang memegang penggaris besi."

Freeze mengedik, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Tidak ada. Hanya melihat-lihat. Sampai jumpa." Kemudian ia segera pergi, mengabaikan tatapan heran Granger yang tertutuju pada punggungnya.

Di ruang kerja Malfoy, Freeze menemukan pemiliknya sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa. Matanya terpejam, namun masih sadar sepenuhnya. Satu kakinya menggantung di ujung lain sofa, satunya lagi masih menapak lantai. Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat keadaan Malfoy, siapa pun mengira ia sedang mabuk.

"Wah, wah," cemooh Freeze. "Benar kata Snape. Ternyata menjadi agen favorit Ratu Elizabeth membuatmu jadi arogan."

Malfoy membuka satu mata, kemudian terkekeh. "Agen favorit pun butuh istirahat, tolol."

Mata Freeze menyapu ruangan Malfoy. Ukurannya sama dengan ruangannya, sama pula dengan ruangan Granger. Mereka yang bilang Divisi Khusus adalah divisi elit jelas tidak pernah melihat ruang kerja masing-masing agennya. Ruang kerja mereka kecil, nyaris tidak ada ornamen elit. _Well_, sejauh ini tidak ada agen yang mengeluh karena selama bertahun-tahun semua agen Divisi Khusus nyaris tidak pernah duduk di belakang meja lebih dari seminggu. Lagi pula, ini lebih baik dari pada tidak ada ruang kerja.

Secara umum ruang kerja Freeze dan Malfoy hampir sama, tidak banyak hiasan atau barang-barang pribadi. Namun, tidak seperti Freeze yang sama sekali tidak punya satu pun barang pribadi di ruangannya, Malfoy memang menyimpan sebuah foto berbingkai yang disimpannya di tumpukkan paling bawah laci mejanya. Foto keluarganya bertahun-tahun lalu. Freeze tahu Malfoy tidak tahu bahwa Freeze sadar akan hal ini, jadi ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun. Malfoy punya hak untuk menyimpan rahasia dan Freeze tidak bisa protes. Dia sendiri juga punya rahasia yang lebih penting dari foto keluarga yang telah usang.

"Sofamu lebih bersih dari yang kuingat."

Malfoy mendengus. "Aku akan memeriksakanmu ke dokter kalau kau tidak berkata begitu. Malas sekali petugas kebersihan sekarang ini. Kau tahu wanita tua yang biasa membersihkan lantai ini? Ternyata dia ambil cuti lama untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya. Dan Kepala Kebersihan salah memilih pengganti. Siapa pun dia, orang itu sama sekali tidak membersihkan sofa dan meja kopi! Yang dia bersihkan hanya meja kerja dan lemari arsip."

Sudut mata Freeze berkedut lagi. Satu dari sedikit kekurangan Malfoy yang mencolok, ia gampang sekali dipancing. Satu kalimat bisa dibalasnya dengan satu paragraf. Temperamennya yang seperti air mendidih kadang sangat merepotkan. Namun Freeze tahu Malfoy bisa menjadi sangat berguna jika ia menekan tombol yang tepat. Dan Freeze selalu tahu tombol yang tepat lebih dari siapa pun.

"Tiap pagi sejak ada Granger, aku selalu datang dengan meja kerja yang bersih dan sofa yang masih kotor. Malas sekali petugas-petugas itu. Aku curiga dengan Granger itu, mungkin ia sengaja memberitahu petugas kebersihan agar membersihkan ruanganku sebagian saja."

Freeze menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan mengejek. "Kau berhalusinasi."

Respon Freeze sangat berkebalikan dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Jika benar Malfoy memang berhalusinasi, maka tahapnya masih ringan. Biasa. Hampir normal.

Justru Freeze-lah yang tahapnya paling parah.

-oOo-

**Yey! Akhirnya berhasil update juga.**

**Jadi, um, gimana ceritanya? Yeah, chap ini emang lebih 'tenang' dibandingkan dengan chap sebelumnya, yang mana baik sekali responnya. Ngga nyangka! Terima kasih dan tetap review!**

**DarkBlueSong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

-oOo-

Tidak banyak yang tahu alasan paling utama mengapa Severus Snape menjadi Kepala Divisi Khusus. Profesinya sebagai Kepala Sekolah sebuah akademi yang dikenal di seantero Inggris Raya dan Irlandia jelas sudah merupakan sebuah pekerjaan dengan tanggung jawab yang tidak kecil. Apalagi ini sebuah akademi khusus yang melatih anak didiknya disiplin dan berpikiran tajam sejak kecil, masalah datang dan pergi sambil lalu seolah sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Paling tidak, ada satu masalah dengan murid-muridnya setiap dua minggu. Dengan usia Snape yang sudah tidak lagi muda, hampir semua koleganya bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mau-mau saja menerima tawaran Dumbledore menjadi Kepala Divisi Khusus yang kerjanya banyak-tapi-itu-itu-saja.

Bukannya Snape tidak pernah mengeluh, bagaimana pun ia hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang menginginkan masa pensiun yang tenang di desa kecil. Namun, ia juga tahu bahwa Snape dipilih di divisi-yang-kata-orang-elit ini karena Dumbledore percaya padanya. Albus Dumbledore mungkin orang paling ramah sepanjang pengetahuan Snape—dan kadang ini sangat menjengkelkannya—tapi sepanjang pengetahuan Snape juga, Dumbeldore tidak pernah mempercayai orang seperti kepercayaannya kepada Snape.

Alasan itu, dan ditambah beberapa alasan lain yang tidak bisa ia sebutkan, dengan setengah hati Snape menerima tawaran Dumbledore.

Divisi Khusus sendiri adalah tim paling baru yang dibentuk Dumbledore di Orde Phoenix. Dibentuk setelah Freeze—anggota pertamanya—lulus Hogwarts Akademi. Masa awal merupakan yang terberat bagi Snape. Pertama, karena mereka hanya berdua—dan apa pun yang orang katakan tentang 'divisi elit', itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa apa pun yang mereka lakukan hanya ada dua orang yang bisa mengerjakannya—satu seorang siswa 18 tahun yang baru lulus sekolah, satu seorang Kepala Sekolah yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus kurikulum baru. Kedua, karena tidak ada yang tahu _apa_ tepatnya yang harus mereka lakukan—bahkan kedua anggotanya sama sekali tidak mengerjakan apa-apa dua bulan pertama terbentuknya divisi ini.

Barulah ketika sudah sampai setengah tahun divisi ini terbentuk, Snape mulai paham alasan Dumbledore membentuk divisi baru yang sama sekali tidak boleh berurusan dengan divisi lain. Singkatnya, Divisi Khusus adalah satu-satunya divisi di Orde Phoenix yang melakukan semuanya sendiri, dari mulai mencari bukti sampai kasus itu dibawa ke pengadilan—bahkan mereka melakukan semua pekerjaan forensik sendiri.

Kedengarannya berat, sangat. Apalagi anak buah Snape hanyalah anak-anak bawang yang belum punya pengalaman yang berarti di bidangnya. Tapi dengan anggota yang luar biasa brilian—atau itu yang terus-terusan dipaksakan Snape dalam memilih anggota baru—semuanya terkendali.

Sejauh ini Snape tidak menyesali merekrut Hermione Granger ke dalam tim mereka—walaupun ia juga belum bisa membanggakannya. Apa daya, sejauh ini yang tim mereka lakukan hanyalah membantu divisi-divisi lain yang membutuhkan. Bahkan hanya dalam waktu dua minggu, Granger sudah menyadari bahwa Divisi Khusus adalah divisi yang paling tidak punya pekerjaan. Dengan berat hati dan agak jengkel, Snape terus-terusan memberitahu Granger bahwa: Jika mereka punya tugas yang harus dilakukan, maka semua anggota akan diberitahu. Jadi jika anggota lain pun tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka kerjakan, berarti mereka tidak punya tugas.

Tanpa sungkan, Snape membeberkan masuknya Granger sebagai anggota baru kepada Dumbledore. Setelah meneliti biodata dan latar belakang Granger, Snape berani bersumpah bahwa dari ketiga anak buahnya yang masih muda dan hijau, hanya Granger yang sepertinya datang dari keluarga 'baik-baik'.

Dumbledore mendecakkan tawa. "Freeze dan Mr Malfoy punya kemampuan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan latar belakang mereka, Severus."

"Aku tahu," Snape berkata pahit. "Sebenarnya aku merasa agak bersalah karena menempati Miss Granger di posisi sulit. Malfoy sepertinya belum bisa menerima Miss Granger sepenuhnya."

"Mereka bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Kusarankan kau tidak campur tangan. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana cara pikir anak muda itu. Tidak peduli seberapa hebat daya pikir mereka, kadang mereka tetap membesar-besarkan masalah kecil."

Snape tidak menyahut. Memang dari awal dia tidak berniat ikut campur masalah Granger dan Malfoy. Malah mengangsurkan map berisi biodata dan latar belakang Granger kepada Dumbledore. "Kucetak langsung dari _database_."

Dumbledore mengeluarkan kacamata bacanya dari saku kemeja. Kacamata berbentuk bulan-separo yang kecil dan tampak rapuh, dipasangkannya di atas hidungnya dengan gaya yang menyiratkan seolah hidung itu dibuat khusus untuk menyangga kacamata itu.

"Mungkin ada baiknya juga memasukkan seorang wanita ke dalam tim, Severus," tangan keriput Dumbledore membalik halaman demi halaman satu per satu.

Jujur saja, Snape tidak pernah memikirkan fakta bahwa Granger adalah perempuan. Baginya, Granger hanyalah bekas muridnya dan sekarang Granger adalah anak buahnya yang paling junior. Snape bahkan hampir yakin dua anak buahnya yang lain hampir sama, sama sekali lupa bahwa Granger adalah perempuan.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu," jawab Snape apa adanya.

Senyum kecil melintas cepat di wajah Dumbledore. Jawaban Snape tidak megejutkan untuknya. Pria tua itu akan lebih kaget kalau Snape memang memikirkan itu. "Percayalah padaku, Severus. Anak itu—entah bagaimana—akan mengubah suasana tim kalian. Yah, walaupun aku juga tidak tahu dengan cara apa atau bagaimana."

Snape memandang Dumbledore yang masih serius membaca dengan tatapan kosong. Otaknya berputar lamat-lamat memikirkan perkataan Dumbledore. Mungkin pak tua itu ada benarnya juga, pikirnya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kedatangan Granger akan mengubah sesuatu yang penting atau berarti, tapi di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat, Snape sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa dunia bisa berbuat seenaknya sendiri.

"Rasanya aku kenal anak ini," komentar Dumbledore berlama-lama memandang foto Granger, membuat Snape memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja. Dia murid paling brilian seangkatannya sejak di Hogwarts Akademi, Dumbledore. Aku heran kalau ia tidak pernah masuk majalah kantor."

"Oh, benar," Dumbledore menyetujui. Matanya yang sewarna langit bergerak cepat membaca kalimat-kalimat yang berisi informasi pribadi Granger. Lantas diam di satu kalimat yang tidak diketahui Snape dan seketika ekspresinya jatuh. Seolah ada _wiper_ yang menghapus ekspresi cerianya. Digantikan dengan wajah kaget seolah foto Granger bergerak dan mengedip padanya.

"Dumbledore?" Mata tajam Snape menangkap perbedaan ekspresi Dumbeldore yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak kelihatan.

Dumbledore mengangkat wajah tua yang penuh keriput, memaksa mata biru dan tajam meninggalkan sepotong kalimat yang seketika membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin—mungkin saja—merekrut Granger di Divisi Khusus bukan pilihan yang terbaik.

"Severus," Dumbledore berucap serius, humor menguap sepenuhnya dari wajah dan suaranya. "Jawab aku dengan jujur. Apakah kau—sebelum merekrut Miss Granger—tahu _siapa_ anak ini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia terkenal sekali bahkan ketika masih sekolah, Dumbledore."

"Tidak, tidak," Dumbledore menggeleng cepat, kacamatanya nyaris terlempar saking kerasnya ia menggeleng. Ia mendorong kertas di hadapannya kepada Snape, kemudian menunjuk kalimat yang tadi sempat membuat jantungnya mencelos.

_Ayah: Fredderick Granger_

_Ibu: Agatha Thyme_

Tidak ada usaha menutupi ekspresi bingung, saking tidak mengertinya Snape. Apa yang dibacanya hanyalah informasi biasa. Bahkan belum masuk ke kategori yang bersifat sangat pribadi. Dan hampir semua orang punya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Dumbledore menganggapnya layak dibicarakan. Nama kedua orang tua Granger bahkan _lebih normal_ dari nama Granger sendiri. Apakah Dumbledore salah tunjuk? Ataukah ada sesuatu yang dilewatkan Snape?

"Severus, kau tidak tahu?"

Selama sepersekian detik, hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benak Snape: familiar.

-oOo-

"Kuatkan pijakanmu, demi Tuhan. Tidak, bukan seperti itu—seperti _ini_. Kau bisa dengan mudah kehilangan keseimbangan kalau kuberi sedikit dorongan keras."

Gadis yang diajak bicara itu, Hermione Granger namanya, menggertakkan gigi begitu keras sampai ia bisa mendengar giginya mengeluarkan bunyi berderak. Rambut cokelatnya yang diikat tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala sekarang sudah melorot, membuat lebih banyak rambut yang menempel di tengkuknya yang licin oleh keringat. Tangannya mengepal dan bersiap, sebagian karena ia sedang memasang kuda-kuda bersiap, sebagian karena ia ingin sekali menonjok orang di depannya.

"Tumpukan berat badanmu di keduanya, seimbang antara kanan dan kiri. Buat jadi fleksibel. Siap? Pijakan menekan lantai. Nah—" Sebuah kaki panjang dan kuat menyapu secepat kilat."—jatuh lagi."

Draco Malfoy, sang instruktur, mengeryitkan hidung jijik sementara mulutnya membentuk lengkungan kasihan—membuat ekspresinya jadi aneh. Walaupun begitu, menjulang tinggi di atas di sebelah Hermione, ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan menyesal.

"Kurasa kau memang tidak begitu kuat," gumam Malfoy, sengaja tidak begitu pelan sehingga semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya di ruangan itu sendiri hanya ada tiga orang, termasuk Malfoy dan Hermione. Seorang lagi, Freeze, berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Berdiri dengan kaus abu-abu yang melekat di kulitnya karena keringat, memukul-mukul kantung tinju tanpa pengaman. Mendengar suara gedebuk Hermione yang sudah entah ke berapa kalinya sore ini, sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengamati apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sudah kubilang," Hermione berusaha bangkit dengan badan sakit di mana-mana. "_Defense_ bukan keahlianku. Lebih baik menyerang, aku lebih percaya diri di bagian itu."

Malfoy menghela napas pendek. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau tetap harus melatih _defense_ karena—_well_, kau tahu kau tidak bisa menyerang terus-terusan."

Sekarang Hermione sudah berdiri tegak, kakinya menapak mantap di atas karpet kuning anti-selip. "Aku bisa. Percayalah, tenagaku tidak gampang habis."

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita coba," gerutu Malfoy, dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan. "Karena aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu menyerang, maka aku tidak akan menyerang."

Hermione mengambil napas panjang, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang setelah jatuh tadi. Matanya menatap Malfoy lurus-lurus, mengira-ngira di mana titik lemah Malfoy. Di ujung mata, nyaris tidak terlihat akibat silaunya sinar matahari, Freeze bersandar di salah satu tiang, mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione.

Tangan Hermione melecut ke sisi kanan Malfoy, namun berhasil ditahan Malfoy dengan mudah.

Malfoy menyeringai. "Cepat? Ya. Tapi kau tidak kuat, Granger."

Hermione tidak mendengarkan karena ia sudah berbalik dan menghantamkan lututnya ke bagian belakang lutut Malfoy. Sontak Malfoy jatuh berlutut. Mengambil kesempatan itu, Hermione menyikut tengkuk Malfoy dan menahannya kuat-kuat di lantai.

Freeze bertepuk tangan dengan ritme pelan, suaranya terdengar di seantero ruangan.

Dengan tawa yang jelas terdengar di suaranya, Freeze berkata, "Cepat sekali. Seolah kau memang sengaja, bocah pirang."

Malfoy menggertak ketika Hermione melepaskan dirinya. "Dia curang."

"Curang, katamu?" gertak Hermione tak percaya. Sebagai balasan, sebuah kaki menendang salah satu sisi tubuh Malfoy.

Freeze nyengir. "Dia justru dengan baik hati memberimu kesempatan, dasar bocah."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berlatih dengannya?"

Mata Hermione langsung melecut kepada Freeze, ngeri. Ia tahu keahlian Malfoy bukan terletak pada pertarungan jarak dekat, maka ia berani bertindak agak nekat. Tapi kalau dengan Freeze, lengah sedikit mungkin salah satu rusuknya sudah patah.

"Kalau itu maumu," jawab Freeze santai, sadar benar akan tatapan ngeri Hermione. "Ada apa, Granger? Apakah aku kelihatan sadis?"

Hermione mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, menolak merendahkan harga dirinya. Kalaupun nanti ia harus pulang dengan memar menghiasi kulitnya, itu tidak masalah karena setidaknya ia kalah dengan terhormat. "Tidak. Apakah _aku_ kelihatan sadis?"

"Tidak. Kau seperti anak kuda yang kelelahan."

Hermione tidak mengerti kenapa Freeze memilih anak kuda sebagai contohnya, namun toh Freeze hanya asal bicara. Tidak seperti Malfoy yang dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda, Freeze bahkan tidak repot-repot mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya sejajar dada. Ia hanya berdiri santai di sana, mata hitamnya menyorot dan mencari.

"_Well_?" Freeze menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Bukankah kau menyerang sementara aku bertahan?"

Oh, benar. "Aku menunggumu memasang kuda-kuda."

"Aku tidak perlu."

Hermione menegakkan diri lagi, marah. Protes kalau yang dilakukan Freeze melukai harga dirinya dan mungkin akan melukai petarung lain di kemudian hari.

Ekspresi Freeze langsung menggelap. "Kau pikir, ketika kau bertarung di luar sana, kau bisa menyiapkan kuda-kuda terlebih dulu? Tidak, Granger. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu _kapan_ kalian memulai, tahu-tahu saja kalian sudah saling melempar dan menghindari serangan."

Wajah Hermione memerah. Antara malu dan marah. "Tentu saja. Terserah apa katamu, _Master_. Aku yakin kau yang paling _hebat_." Kata terakhirnya ditekan kuat-kuat dengan penghinaan.

Malfoy, sementara itu, berdiri cukup dekat dengan mereka, namun cukup jauh untuk menghindari tendangan yang tersasar atau sejenisnya. Ekspresi ngeri berkelebat di wajahnya. Tidak cukup cepat kalau saja ada orang yang mengamati, nyaris tidak terlihat kalau orang tidak memperhatikan. Hermione telah menekan tombol _on_ Freeze. Sayangnya, itu tombol yang salah dan Malfoy tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bisa dipastikan kalau Freeze tidak akan hanya melakukan _defense_. Mungkin bahkan ia yang akan menyerang Hermione lebih dulu.

Namun, Malfoy keliru. Hermione yang lebih dulu melayangkan tendangan. Freeze menghindar dengan mudah. Hermione melemparkan tinjunya ke perut Freeze. Tinju itu ditangkap Freeze tanpa kesusahan. Sejenak, kedua anak muda itu bertatapan, lama dan intens, sebelum Freeze memutar tangan Hermione. Membuat Hermione berbalik menghindari rasa sakit dan berdiri membelakangi Freeze. _Alarm_ bahaya di kepala Hermione menjerit, membuat Hermione langsung menyerang secara impulsif dengan satu tangan dan kedua kakinya yang bebas.

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi _chaos_.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang dilihat, didengar atau dirasakannya. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Rasanya seperti _slow motion_ dalam film _action_—kecuali bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat detailnya dan ini sama sekali bukan film. Semuanya kabur, yang terlihat hanya kelebat-kelebat tangan dan kaki. Ia menyikut, Freeze menghindar. Freeze memukul, ia membalasnya. Ia menendang, Freeze menahan kakinya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergerak sesuai insting, seolah mereka punya mata sendiri-sendiri. Adrenalin menderu deras, nyaris bisa didengar telinganya sendiri. _Sparring_ dengan Freeze membuat _sparring_ dengan Malfoy menjadi seperti pertengkaran main-main dua anak kecil—tidak lebih dari mencubit dan menjambak rambut.

Ini seperti pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Keduanya sudah terlanjur meledak—tinggal tunggu waktu sampai salah satunya tumbang.

Dan Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi, namun sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari arena pertarungan. Tak ada lagi menyerang-dan-bertahan. Sekarang mereka hanya menyerang satu sama lain. Freeze terus-terusan memaksanya mundur. Melakukan gerakan-gerakan berbahaya yang dimanipulasi. Hermione sekuat tenaga memukul kepala Freeze, namun Freeze berhasil menendang kedua lututnya dari belakang sehingga ia jatuh. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja Freeze sudah jatuh juga. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tinggal sedikit setelah berlatih dengan Malfoy tadi, Hermione menendang dada Freeze. Agak terlambat, Freeze menangkap pergelangan kaki Hermione—kemudian memutarnya seperti ia memutar tutup botol. Terdengar bunyi _krak!_ seperti pintu kayu yang terlepas dari engselnya.

Jeritan Hermione resmi mengakhiri pertarungan jarak dekat mereka yang agak sulit disebut latihan. Malfoy datang, insting detektifnya berkata kalau sesuatu dalam masalah.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang begitu nyata, menjalar dari pergelangan kakinya sampai ke seluruh tubuh, saraf dan tulangnya. Air mata menyerbak tanpa peduli, bercampur keringat yang makin lama makin menderas dari keningnya.

Freeze duduk di sana. Wajahnya gelap, bibirnya tipis dan pucat. Napasnya tenang, hati-hati, tidak menderu heboh, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kalau baru sepuluh detik yang lalu ia nyaris melepas telapak kaki seseorang. Tubuhnya kaku, mungkin karena sakit sehabis dipukul sana-sini, mungkin karena yang lain. Entahlah, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Matanya yang sehitam batu obsidian mengeras berbahaya, seolah ia siap menantang maut sekali pun.

Selama tiga detik penuh, tak ada gerakan sama sekali.

Masih dalam ketenangan yang menakutkan, Freeze yang pertama bangkit. Matanya biru kena salah satu siku Hermione, bibirnya robek. Selebihnya ia tampak baik-baik saja. Ia berdiri, menatap pergelangan kaki Hermione yang bengkak dan tampak sangat mengerikan, kemudian membuang muka jijik. Hermione menonton tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Freeze pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan maaf atau apa pun. Napasnya berat dan cepat, ditambah luapan perasaan marah dan malu yang memenuhi dadanya.

Freeze membanting pintu hingga menutup, meninggalkan Hermione dan Malfoy sendiri.

"Ayo, kubawa kau ke rumah sakit," gumam Malfoy. Sejengkel apa pun Malfoy pada Hermione, ia tahu betapa parah kaki Hermione dalam sekali lirik. Bagaimana pun, Hermione adalah salah satu anggota tim yang harus ia lindungi. Maka dengan perasaan tidak karuan, Malfoy menyelipkan satu tangannya di bawah lutut Hermione sementara satunya lagi di punggungnya, dan membopongnya ke rumah sakit Orde Phoenix di lantai tiga.

Isak kesakitan Hermione mengiringi gema langkah kaki Malfoy di ruang latihan Divisi Khusus itu.

-oOo-

Kadang Freeze bertanya-tanya dalam hati; mengapa ia tidak bisa menangis?

Freeze tidak bodoh, tangisan bukan berarti ia lemah. Orang menangis mungkin karena ia sedang berbahagia, mungkin karena ia sedang bingung, mungkin karena ia sedang merasakan sakit hati. Orang menangis karena buncahan emosi yang begitu hebat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lagi mengatasinya sendiri.

Tangisan terakhir Freeze mungkin sekitar—12? 13 tahun lalu? Entahlah, Freeze tidak bisa memastikan itu. Ingatannya tentang masa kanak-kanaknya terlalu samar. Yang ia ingat adalah kehidupan remajanya yang gemilang di Hogwarts Akademi. Masa-masa kejayaannya yang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti setelah dia berada di Orde Phoenix. Di Hogwarts Akademi dia selalu merasa aman, dilindungi, dicintai. Semua orang memujanya, menganggapnya seorang jelmaan dewa yang merendahkan diri menjadi seorang remaja tampan dan yatim piatu.

Tentu saja Freeze pernah merasa bahagia, bingung, sakit hati, kecewa—segala perasaan dasar manusia biasa. Tidak ada yang penting, tidak ada yang spesial. Mungkin karena itu ia tidak pernah menangis? Karena ia tidak benar-benar merasakannya. Tidak benar-benar _merasa_. Ketika dia bahagia, dia hanya sekedar bahagia. Ketika dia bingung, dia terlalu sibuk mencari jawaban. Ketika dia sakit hati, dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan pembalasan. Ketika dia kecewa, dia berusaha keras melupakannya.

Mungkin karena itu ia tidak pernah menangis? Karena ia tidak pernah _benar-benar_ merasa. Hanya _sekedar_ merasa.

Tapi Freeze berharap ia bisa menangis sekarang. Itu akan lebih baik. Terisak, meraung, apa saja.

Setelah menyetir selama satu setengah jam dengan kecepatan yang menggila, sekarang ia berada di bukit paling tinggi di sebuah desa kecil. Berlutut di depan nisan kecil yang usang. Kuburan itu sendiri sekarang makin tidak terawat sejak kunjungan terakhir Freeze—sekitar tiga tahun lalu, sepertinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tempat ini. Mengamankan dirinya sendiri dari serangan nostalgia dan rasa dendam.

Daun kering berwarna kekuningan tersebar di mana-mana, rumput tumbuh tinggi dan sembarangan. Tanda signifikan bahwa tempat ini sudah mulai dilupakan, ditinggal sebagian penduduknya ke daerah yang lebih aman dan menyenangkan.

Freeze tidak tahu mengapa ia memilih tempat ini. Ia hanya menyetir tadi. Melarikan diri dari kekacauan yang dibuatnya di kantor. Berencana memutar-mutar London tanpa tujuan hingga akhirnya dia lelah dan lapar, kemudian pulang dan melanjutkan hidup. Namun, di sinilah sekarang Freeze berada. Di tempat yang seolah bisa memanggilnya ke kehidupannya di pusat kota sana. Di tempat yang selalu dirindukannya, namun toh selalu ia hindari.

Pusara ibunya.

Sedannya terparkir agak jauh, namun masih aman dalam jarak pandang. Ia sama sekali tidak bicara. Ada suatu gumpalan besar dan berat di tenggorokannya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah, berusaha mengikutsertakan gumpalan itu. Namun tak ada hasil, sampai sekarang gumpalan itu masih ada, membuatnya tercekik dan susah bernapas.

Freeze tahu itu adalah gumpalan tangis. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya.

_Sial_.

Mengapa ia harus berbuat demikian? Bodoh, tolol, biadab. Selama ini Freeze selalu mampu membatasi dirinya dari perbuatan-perbuatan gila yang ia tahu lebih dari mampu ia lakukan. Menghindarkan dirinya dan orang lain dari bahaya berkepanjangan. Dari sesuatu yang akan membuatnya seperti binatang. Dari sesuatu yang telah dicamkan ke dalam dirinya oleh seseorang yang bahkan ia menolak menyebut namanya.

Tapi kenapa hari ini ia bisa kehilangan kendali? Bahkan akal sehatnya tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan. Tak ada pembelaan diri. Murni kebetulan? Atau justru sengaja? Tidak pernah ia berbuat seperti itu. Rendah. Freeze merasa jijik dengan kulitnya sendiri, bergidik bersama dengan tiupan angin musim gugur.

Dan kenapa—demi semua orang yang pernah Freeze jumpai—harus Granger?

Freeze tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan sekarang. Marah, mungkin. Malu, lebih memungkinkan lagi. Namun ia sendiri tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia hanya merasa—kosong. Sederhana seperti itu. Seharusnya ia menyesal, namun ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya ke mana-mana yang dekat dengan perasaan sesal.

Mungkin ini sebabnya ia dijuluki Freeze. Karena dia dingin—beku. Tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Sudah hampir satu jam dia di sini. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berlutut, kosong memandang nisan ibunya yang tulisannya telah memudar. Ingin sekali Freeze mengatakan sesuatu pada ibunya, seperti yang orang normal lain lakukan ketika mengunjungi makam orangtua mereka. Tapi otaknya buntu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Dan lagi, ia merasa bodoh. Bicara dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak ada di hidupnya—yang mungkin, kalau sekarang masih ada, tidak akan membuat hidupnya sedemikian sengsara.

Dengan kaki gemetar, Freeze berdiri. Senja sudah turun, menyisakan sedikit waktu bagi Freeze untuk pergi sebelum ia terpaksa menyetir dalam kegelapan. Matanya terus-menerus menatap bawah, membuatnya tampak seperti orang yang sedang berduka. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bayangan berkelebat di balik mobilnya.

Semua indra Freeze langsung bersiaga. Ia meninggalkan pistolnya di dasbor dan ia tidak membawa apa-apa sekarang karena ia masih mengenakan kaus dan celana latihannya. Dan tubuhnya sudah lelah. Sangat lelah akibat bertarung dengan Granger dan segala macam tadi. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga ini hanya perasaannya saja. Semoga ia salah liat atau semoga itu cuma bayangan seekor kucing.

Freeze mengendap dengan hati-hati, kemudian melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam, menunggunya di sana.

-oOo-

Tepat setelah jeritan Granger membelah suasana lengang yang lembab oleh keringat itu, Draco tahu bahwa sesuatu terjadi. Dan tepat ketika Granger menghentikan jeritannya, ia sudah tahu betapa sulit masalah yang tim mereka hadapi.

Madam Pomfrey—kepala perawat yang lebih disegani dari dokter-dokter Orde Phoenix sendiri—awalnya heran melihat Draco datang dengan keringat dan punggung kaku, membawa Granger yang tidak berhenti merintih dan terisak. Pada pandangan pertamanya pada Granger, ia tidak melihat masalahnya. Tidak ada genangan darah atau luka dalam yang membuat Granger boleh mengeluarkan suara lebih dari rintihan kecil. Namun ketika Draco meletakkan Granger di ranjang terdekat, Madam Pomfrey menjadi super-panik. Dengan kalap ia memanggil siapa saja dokter yang sedang berjaga.

Dokter itu masih muda, mungkin masih sekolah. Usianya tidak bisa lebih tua dari Draco. Rambutnya hitam kaku, diikat dengan ikat rambut besar. Ia mengenakan kacamata kecil yang membingkai bola mata gelap yang selalu melirik malu-malu pada Draco.

"Kupastikan tulangnya retak banyak, mungkin patah," dokter muda itu berkata, bibirnya turun dengan muram. Menyentuh dengan ekstra hati-hati pergelangan kaki Granger yang bengkak dan bebercak biru ketika memeriksanya. "Harus di-_rontgen_ untuk memastikannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatasi ini. Bawa dia ke rumah sakit besar. Kami tidak punya peralatan yang memadai di sini."

Rahang Draco mengeras. Baiklah, sekarang ia harus membawa Granger ke rumah sakit. "Ke mana aku harus membawanya?"

Dokter itu mendongak menatap Draco, kemudian menjawab sambil tersipu seolah Draco menanyakan apakah ia sudah punya pacar atau belum. "Kusaranakan King's College Hospital. Sudah pasti di sana lengkap dan kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian perlukan. Aku akan menghubungi dokter di sana—" Dengan agak bingung, ia meraih telepon. "—sementara itu, aku akan memberikan obat pereda rasa sakit dan memasang gips. Hanya supaya ini tidak bertambah parah dalam perjalanan kalian ke sana."

Madam Pomfrey mendengarkan dengan cermat ketika dokter itu meminta berbagai obat yang namanya terasa asing di telinga Draco, kemudian berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh mengambilnya. Sementara itu, dokter muda tadi sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk menelepon, meninggalkan Draco dan Granger dalam suasana paling canggung yang terjadi sore itu.

Prihatin, Draco memandangi wajah Granger yang berkerut-kerut menahan sakit. Bekas pertarungan dengan Freeze tadi masih segar di kulitnya. Sudut bibirnya biru, matanya bengkak dan ada sedikit darah di pipinya. Tidak berarti, akan hilang dengan cepat setelah dibersihkan dan dibawa tidur. Tapi pergelengan kakinya merupakan perkara lain. Ia bahkan tidak akan percaya Freeze melakukannya _hanya seperti itu_, kalau saja kejadiannya tidak terjadi tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Dokter itu kembali dengan Madam Pomfrey, membawa beberapa botol obat dan gips. Madam Pomfrey segera meminumkan dua butir pil pada Granger, sementara dokter itu mengoleskan salep berbau menyengat dengan kehati-hatian yang luar biasa di kulit Granger. Seolah pergelangan kaki Granger akan hancur jika diberi _sedikit_ saja tekanan. Berkali-kali Granger meringis, merintih, mengerang, kemudian mengambil napas panjang sambil menggigit bibir.

Dokter itu mengoleskan salep yang sama untuk luka di wajah Granger, sementara Madam Pomfrey memasangkan gips.

"Maaf, tapi _apa_ yang terjadi?" dokter muda tadi mendongak menatap Draco, matanya berbinar penasaran. "Tulangnya benar-benar retak parah. Seolah memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Apakah kalian—" Dengan ragu ia menunjuk antara Draco dan Granger bergantian. "—berkelahi atau semacamnya?"

"Kami berlatih, tapi bukan itu penyebabnya," jawab Draco singkat dan apa adanya.

"Oh," dokter itu mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh aku tahu dari divisi apa? Supaya aku bisa menghubungi kepala divisi kalian."

Sebelum Draco menjawab, Granger sudah menyela lebih dulu.

"Harus—aww, haruskah kau menghubungi kepala divisi kami?" Ia berkata dengan ekspresi cemas.

Senyum penuh simpati merekah di bibir dokter itu. "Maafkan aku, tapi itu sudah prosedur standar. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menghalangi jika kalian ingin mengatakannya sendiri."

"Tidak," tegas Draco, malas menghadapi tuntutan penjelasan lengkap dari Snape. "Kami dari Divisi Khusus. Katakan pada Snape bahwa ia harus merelakan seluruh anggota timnya hari ini dan besok."

Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti—dan dengan pandangan memuja diam-diam yang terakhir, mendesak Draco untuk segera membawa Granger ke rumah sakit. Bahkan ia dengan baik hati meminjamkan kursi roda supaya Draco tidak perlu repot-repot membopong Granger ke _basement_.

Draco bungkam selama perjalanan. Matahari mulai turun, bersamaan dengan ramainya jalan raya akibat waktu pulang kerja. Ingin sekali ia menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam—sebagian karena ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat ekspresi kesakitan Granger yang menyatakan bahwa obat pereda rasa sakitnya belum bekerja, sebagian karena ia ingin semuanya selesai. Namun ia menahan diri karena—_well_, ia tidak mau membuat lebih banyak masalah dengan kebut-kebutan di jalan yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki.

Dokter yang menyambut mereka di King's College Hospital sangat berkebalikan dengan dokter mereka di Orde Phoenix. Pria tua itu sudah berambut putih dan mulai botak, berbadan gemuk dengan perut buncit yang mengintip dari balik kemeja toskanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Draco dan mengguncangnya satu kali dengan kekuatan yang jelas.

"Selamat sore, aku dr. Walter Thripp. Kudengar dari putriku kalian angota Orde Phoenix, sungguh suatu kehormatan besar! Silahkan. Kudengar kekasih Anda mendapat kecelakaan, Mister—"

"Draco Malfoy," dengan tegas sekali lagi ia mengguncang jabatan tangan mereka. "Dan ini anggota timku, Hermione Granger."

"Oh, benar, maafkan aku," matanya yang gelap dengan ramah menyapa Granger. "Silahkan, Miss Granger. Biar Anda kuperiksa. Mr Malfoy, Anda boleh masuk kalau—"

"Tidak, dr. Thripp. Malfoy akan menunggu di luar, siapa tahu bos kami menelepon," tolak Granger halus, entah bagaimana bisa membaca pikiran Draco.

Selama Granger di dalam ruangan untuk mengalami sedereten pemeriksaan, Draco menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela di koridor. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Granger, namun ia juga tidak bisa membawa dirinya membenci Freeze. Draco sadar betul bahwa beberapa hari ke depan ia akan dipaksa memilih dua kubu yang sama-sama punya alasan kuat untuk didukungnya. Granger, karena bagaimana pun ia adalah korban yang sama sekali tidak bersalah; Freeze, karena mereka sudah bersama-sama layaknya saudara sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

Dan di mana Freeze sekarang?

Draco tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Freeze tadi—benar-benar tidak masuk akal. _Mengapa_? Karena Granger sempat mengejek Freeze tadi? Karena adrenalin yang meletup-letup? Dan bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya—semudah itu? Hanya dengan sekali sentakan yang bahkan tidak terlihat kuat. Seperti ketika ia membuka tutup botol minum air mineral, hanya—_klik_, dan tiba-tiba pergelangan kaki Granger terlihat seperti baru saja dihantam palu. Mengerikan.

Menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sore itu, Draco memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika berhadapan dengan Freeze nanti. Ia tahu sejak lama—sejak mereka masih menjadi remaja tanggung yang polos—bahwa Freeze adalah orang paling tidak bisa ditebak. Apa yang ada di kepalanya tidak gampang dibaca, perkataanya tidak mudah dimengerti, tindakannya sulit diramalkan. Belum lagi sifatnya yang seolah menolak segala bentuk perasaan manusia. Seakan dia manusia yang mati-matian berusaha tidak seperti manusia.

Draco bahkan ragu—apakah Freeze bakal merasa menyesal dan meminta maaf?

Inilah salah satu alasan terbesarnya menolak kedatangan Granger di Divisi Khusus. Karena ia tidak mau seorang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi korban kespontanan Freeze yang berbahaya.

Ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya dan sejenak Draco merasa luar biasa pening. Ini pasti Snape yang menuntut detail. Apa saja yang dilihat dan didengar Draco. Kenapa ia tidak menelepon ponsel Granger sekalian? Ah, mungkin ponsel Granger masih tertinggal di ruangannya.

"Ya?"

"Jelaskan."

Draco memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Mungkin ia bisa membeli obat sakit kepala di apotek lantai satu nanti, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu sakit kepalanya bertambah parah. "Tadi sore kami latihan. Aku mengajari Granger pertarungan jarak dekat. Kemudian aku menyarankan agar ia mencoba _sparring_ dengan Freeze—kau tahu, hanya supaya Freeze tutup mulut karena ia terus-terusan mengolok-olok kami. Ternyata—" Draco diam sebentar, memikirkan apakah ia bisa menyelamatkan Freeze dan keadaan atau tidak.

"Katakan padaku. Semuanya. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menutupi fakta, anak muda. Kau tahu aku selalu bisa menemukan kebenaran," ujar Snape di ujung telepon yang lain. Suaranya terdengar marah, namun khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah," Draco menyerah. "Yang jelas yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh di luar kendali. Freeze bukannya melakukan pertahanan sementara Granger menyerang, mereka malah saling serang. Benar-benar seperti pertarungan sungguhan. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka—" Di sini, hati Draco mencelos oleh fakta yang baru disadarinya. "—jadi mereka tidak berhenti juga. Makin panas. Singkatnya, keduanya jatuh, Granger menendang Freeze dan Freeze—dia, _memutar_ pergelangan kaki Granger, Snape. Hanya—seperti membuka tutup botol. Seperti itu. Kemudian Granger menjerit dan—yah, kau tahu kelanjutannya."

Ada jeda waktu yang lama di sambungan telepon itu.

"Freeze memutar pergelangan kaki Granger—apa yang dia _lakukan_?" Snape mengulangi kalimat Draco dengan tidak percaya, setengah mengira Draco salah ucap.

Draco menelan ludah, bayangan Freeze dan Granger tadi terasa nyata di balik kelopak matanya. "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri, Snape. Tapi aku bersumpah. Freeze hanya—hanya melakukan _itu_ dan pergelangan kaki Granger terlihat sangat parah."

Snape menghembuskan napas. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"King's College Hospital," sahut Draco. "Granger sedang diperiksa di dalam ruangan dan ia tidak ingin aku masuk." Kedengarannya tidak adil karena Draco sendiri juga lebih senang jika ia harus menunggu di luar dari pada menemani Granger melewati masa-masa pemeriksaan.

"Freeze?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu," sekarang Draco dikuasi rasa cemas. Freeze bisa saja menyetir ke Skotlandia tanpa pikir panjang sekarang.

"Baiklah. Untuk sekarang kita lupakan Freeze. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bagaimana sifat anak itu." Snape memutuskan dengan cepat. "Aku akan menghubungi orang tua Granger, kemudian aku akan menyusulmu. Kau tunggu saja di sana, oke?"

Draco menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Draco?"

"Yeah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan memperkeruh keadaan, Draco. Granger pasti sangat marah sekarang. Jangan lakukan apa pun yang membuatnya makin membenci Freeze. Kalau kau tidak punya sesuatu yang baik yang bisa dikatakan, jangan katakan apa-apa. Bagaimana pun keadaannya, kita harus tetap menjaga keutuhan Divisi Khusus."

Draco membuang napas pendek lewat hidung dengan jengkel. Memangnya Snape pikir dia siapa, anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Tentu saja dia tahu seburuk apa keadaannya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Nah, _help yourself_, Draco. Beli makan atau apalah, terserah. Coba kau cari tahu keberadaan Freeze."

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku, Pak Tua," cela Draco jengkel.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi kita harus tetap menjaga keutuhan tim kita kan?" Kalimat Snape terdengar sangat dipaksakan. "Aku akan menghubungi orang tua Granger sekarang. Sampai nanti, Draco."

"Yeah. Sampai nanti, Snape," jawab Draco, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Snape telah memutuskan sambungan.

Draco memutuskan untuk pergi ke apotek karena denyutan di kepalanya tidak kunjung mereda juga, malah makin parah jika memungkinkan. Kemudian ia pergi ke restoran cepat saji di lantai dasar, memesan _cheeseburger_ dan segelas minuman bersoda. Senja sudah membayang sekarang. Matahari menggantung rendah di cakrawala yang nyaris tidak terlihat, menyisakan seberkas sinar oranye yang indah.

Ketika ia kembali, Draco menyadari bahwa Granger sudah selesai diperiksa. Tergesa-gesa, dia menanyakannya pada salah satu resepsionis terdekat dan mereka melakukan panggilan ke pusat untuk menanyakan apakah pasien bernama Hermione Granger telah dipindahkan ke kamar inap.

"Kamar nomor 217. Anda naik sekali lewat sini, kemudian belok kiri."

Draco mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Granger. Walaupun begitu, sampai di depan pintunya ia diam sebentar, memikirkan apakah Granger akan menghargai kedatangannya atau justru mengusirnya. Pada akhirnya Draco hanya menghela napas lagi, kemudian mengetuk pintu itu pelan-pelan.

Terdengar suara "Masuk!" yang pelan. Draco membuka pintu dan mengintip, tahu-tahu saja matanya sudah bersiborok dengan mata cokelat Granger yang menatap dengan sorot marah. Dengan canggung dia masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian bersandar di sana.

"Mengapa kau berdiri di situ seperti anjing penjaga?" Granger bertanya dari ranjangnya. Ia menunjuk kursi hijau di ujung ruangan. "Duduk di situ."

Draco mengambil waktunya untuk duduk, diam-diam mengamati Granger yang sedang menonton televisi. Baju olahraga yang ia kenakan tadi telah diganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit berupa atasan dan celana. Kaki kanannya yang retak tergantung agak tinggi, diamankan dari apa pun yang berada di bawah. Luka-luka wajahnya sudah dibersihkan dan sudah diobati. Singkatnya, Granger sekarang sudah segar dan kembali seperti dirinya sendiri lagi.

Atau mungkin seperti itu.

"Snape dalam perjalanan ke sini dan kurasa orangtuamu juga," dengan sukarela Draco membagikan informasi tanpa ditanya.

Granger menatapnya selama beberapa detik untuk mencerna informasi itu, kemudian mengangguk. Wajahnya datar. Apa adanya. Malas berekspresi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco.

Granger mengedikkan bahu cuek. "_Well_, hasil _rontgen_ belum keluar, mungkin besok. Jadi kita tidak tahu banyak. Selebihnya aku baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Raut wajah Granger jatuh, digantikan dengan ekspresi muram dan marah. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku memaafkan Freeze? Hah, jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Malfoy. Aku bukan orang suci."

Draco meringis dalam hati, menyesali bahwa apa yang akan terjadi akan jauh lebih rumit dari perkiraannya. "Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk memaafkan Freeze."

"Bagus kalau begitu," dengus Granger, mengganti saluran TV-nya. "Bedebah itu tidak akan kumaafkan dengan mudah—itu pun kalau dia minta maaf!"

Draco mendecakkan lidah penuh ironi. Benar juga. Ia pun juga tidak yakin Freeze akan meminta maaf. "Tapi mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkannya. Kau tahu, untuk kebaikkan bersama."

Granger menyeringai. "Untuk keutuhan Divisi Khusus, maksudmu? Tenang saja, aku profesional kok. Perasaan pribadi dan pekerjaan tidak akan kucampuradukkan."

Untuk beberapa saat Draco tidak menyahut. "Kenapa?"

Granger menoleh heran. "Kenapa _apa_?"

"Kenapa Freeze menyerangmu?"

Granger melotot dan tampak terhina. "Kau pikir aku tahu _kenapa_? Kau pikir aku sengaja membuat Freeze menyerangku? Apakah kau tahu rasa sakit yang harus kutanggung, hah? Lima menit terasa seperti sepuluh tahun, Malfoy. Aku bahkan curiga salah satu saraf di otakku putus saking hebatnya aku menahan rasa sakit!"

"Semoga saja tidak, supaya kau tidak semakin bodoh," celetuk Draco kejam, lupa bahwa di hadapannya adalah orang sakit.

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Draco Malfoy hanyalah tinggal nama. "Lagi pula, untuk apa kau di sini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja menemani kekasihmu Freeze itu, hm? Dia bahkan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa! Aku tidak mengharapkan ucapan maaf langsung saat itu juga, tapi setidaknya dia masih bicara kan?! Apakah dia gila? Apakah dia sakit atau semacamnya?!"

Kalimat terakhir Granger bagaikan tamparan bagi Draco.

Sakit? Freeze? _Sakit_?

Mungkinkah?

Draco membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan Granger, namun tiga ketukan keras dari pintu menghentikannya. Sebelum Draco sempat bangkit untuk membukanya, seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat pendek seperti Granger masuk. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Granger yang terbaring dengan ekspresi galak di ranjang.

"Mum!"

"Hermione!"

Mrs Granger langsung menghambur pada Hermione dan memeluknya erat. Di belakangnya, Mr Granger mengikuti dengan ekspresi khawatir yang menimbulkan simpati.

"Ada apa denganmu, nak? Oh, astaga!" seru Mrs Granger, setelah melihat kaki Granger yang tergantung seolah sengaja dipamer-pamerkan.

"Kecelakaan pekerjaan, tidak serius," jawab Granger menghindar.

Kemudian ketiga orang itu langsung saling peluk dan menanyakan keadaan masing-masing, membuat Draco merasa menjadi orang asing yang tidak dianggap. Tanpa mencolok Draco beringsut mendekat pada pintu, bermaksud memberi sedikit ruang privasi bagi keluarga itu. Namun mata Granger yang sedari tadi tak lepas mengawasi Draco menangkap pergerakkannya dan ia tidak rela Draco harus pergi sekarang.

"Malfoy!" panggil Granger, bibirnya berkedut membentuk cengiran kemenangan. "Mum, Dad, ini salah satu anggota timku yang membawaku ke sini."

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Draco selain menghampiri pasangan Granger itu dan memberi salam. Ia maju dan menyalami Mrs Granger terlebih dahulu karena ia yang paling dekat.

"Halo, Mrs Granger," dengan sopan ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Ekspresi Mrs Granger mengejutkannya. Bukannya meraih uluran tangannya dan dengan bahagia mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memberikan perhatian lebih kepada putrinya, Mrs Granger malah tampak syok. Matanya yang sewarna madu melebar, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan—entahlah, apakah dia kelihatakan ketakutan?

Mengabaikannya dengan profesional, Draco memperkenalkan diri. "Saya Malfoy. Draco—"

Namun Mrs Granger juga mengabaikannya dan berbisik lirih, "Lucius?"

-oOo-

**Apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya Freeze?**

**Maaf untuk typo, maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Terima kasih untuk apresiasi kalian dan dengan muka badak saya kembali meminta review.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**DarkBlueSong**


End file.
